Pitter Patter of Tiny Wing Beats: The Family Album
by luckypixi
Summary: Follow up from my Pitter Patter series. Snapshots in the life of the de-aged angels and their hunters. Lots of cuteness, fun, mischief and mayhem from the angels.Ch19- Ice cream! No slash, R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**Wow, this took a long time to come, but my muse did escape for a while, but hopefully it's back and not to feral : )**

**Lots of little one-shots here, a Family Album of snapshots of the childhood of Castiel and Gabriel, with lots of things thrown in! These are unrelated and not in time order, but I will state if they suddenly change into teenagers or stuff like that...**

**LOTS of cuteness in here (what can I say?) so I hope you really enjoy this and all that's to come...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean, where's the bubble bath?'

'It's in the bag!'

'What bag?'

'The bag on the side!'

'What side?'

Dean huffed and marched into the sitting room of the motel, Castiel wriggling in his arms. His black hair was everywhere and his big blue eyes were scanning the room, looking all around him. He flexed his little feet, toes scrunching up.

The oldest Winchester gently put the baby angel on the bed and rifled through a Baby Store bag, emerging with a bottle of purple liquid. 'What the hell do you want bubble bath for?' he asked his brother as he picked up his angel again, placing a fond kiss on his forehead. Castiel yawned, bringing up his hand to rub his eyes, emitting small bleating noises which made Dean's parental instincts shine.

Sam gave him a I-cant-believe- you- just –said-that look and stated 'To drink it', watching his brother's reaction.

Dean sniggered and ruffled Gabriel's hair. The small brown haired archangel grinned up at him, making big O's with his mouth at his brother, who gurgled and dribbled in response, nestled in Dean's arms.

'Well good luck with that, Sammy.'

'Me gonna have bubbly bath!' squealed Gabriel, his eyes bright and shining, still fixed on his baby brother.

'You sure are' grinned Sam, wrinkling his nose and smiling. He put a gentle hand on his archangel's shoulder and steered him towards the bathroom. Gabriel grabbed the bottle out of Sam's hand and tried to unscrew the tightly screwed lid, eager to get at the strange purple semi-liquid inside.

'Hang on there, eager beaver!' grinned Sam, yanking the bottle back out his hand and unscrewing the lid and passing it back. 'Don't squeeze.'

'Wow' whispered the archangel, gently squeezing the bottle, giving careful looks at Sam. 'It's all slimey!'

Sam laughed and started to run the back, putting on the hot tap for a few minutes before adding cold water; the last thing he wanted to do was scald the small angel.

When the bath was half full he held out the bottle of liquid, bending down to kneel next to the archangel. Gently, with both his hands around the smaller hands, Gabriel grinned as he tipped in the purple bubbles. Slowly, pristine white bubbles started to appear, in his bath water, making Gabriel stare in wonderment. He turned to Sam, who quickly put up a hand before the angel could get any words out.

'Don't ask.' He said, smiling. 'I don't know how it works.'

Gabriel smiled and quickly his small hands scrabbled at the bottom of his t-shirt, eager to pull the clothing over his head. His trousers, socks and underwear soon followed and Sam helped him step gingerly into the bathwater.

'Ooh...it's warm.' Grinned Gabriel, not daring himself to sit down. Sam sat on the toilet seat to watch him, grinning as Gabriel tested the water again with his hand, pulling it back and squealing when water flicked everywhere. He really was a cheeky toddler, with an attitude to match, Sam thought fondly.

Finally, after much water flicking, Gabriel fell silent, before bending his legs and slowly sitting in the bath water, the bubbles rushing up to meet him. Gabriel shrieked with laughter, gathering lots of bubbles in his hands and blowing as hard as he could, small balls of the stuff flying everywhere.

'Look, Sammy! Me got a beard!' Gabriel grinned, face covered with white foam. The angel grabbed more bubbles, plastering his face with them before throwing more into the air, looking up, blinking rapidly as bits of it hit his eye lashes. He opened his mouth to catch some, regretting it when the soapy taste hit him. 'Bleargh!' he shouted, throwing more in the air, kicking his legs wildly, making water splash about.

Sam smiled at him, nodding his encouragement. He looked up when he heard his brother's voice.

'Room for a little one?'

Dean had already obviously already anticipated the answer because Castiel was already undressed, wrapped in a towel, kicking his little legs as hard as he could in his eagerness to get to his brother.

'Is Cassie gonna have a bath?' asked Gabriel, scooting forwards in the back, the water sloshing around him.

'Yep, so you gotta be real still.' Warned Dean, a gentle smile on his face. With utmost concentration and as gently as he could, Dean gently placed Castiel in Gabriel's wet lap, with the baby's back to the toddlers body. Not letting go of Castiel (Dean knew better than that), the eldest Winchester made himself comfortable on the floor, Sam watching every movement with beady eyes.

Cas' eyes widened when he first was placed in the bathtub, the warm water surrounding him like a cocoon, but he soon got used to it, gently flexing his fingers under the water, Dean's steady hands under his arms, around his tiny waist. He screamed in delight as he kicked his legs, arms gently hitting his brothers legs and he thrashed in the warm water.

'What's this, Cas?' Cooed Dean, gently scooping up a handful of bubbles and placing it on top of the angel's head. Castiel's eyes widened and he gave a gummy grin, eyes shining. 'Aren't you a good boy?'

Dean started washing Castiel's body after that, taking care not to get any in his eyes. Gently, he lifted the angel out the water, wrapping him in a soft, fluffy towel. Sam did likewise with Gabriel; both the angels had started to crinkle in the water.

Castiel yawned happily in Dean's arms, the hunter putting a nappy on him and putting him in a yellow all-in-one, his little feet barely scrapping the booties at the bottom. Sam dried off the archangel before Gabriel dressed himself in his brand new Superman pyjamas, barely disguising his own yawns.

'Time for bed, buddy.'

Gabriel, too tired to argue, surrounded by the gentle fragrance of the bubble bath, just nodded, holding his arms out to Sam, who picked him up and carried him into bed. He tucked in the little archangel, smiling as Gabriel started to suck his thumb, semi dry hair sticking out at all angles.

'Night, Gabe.' Whispered Sam, smiling.

He turned back to look at his brother, grin getting wider when he saw Castiel asleep against his chest, Dean grinning dopily down at him. The angel felt warm on his shirt, a welcome weight. The older hunter manoeuvred himself into his bed, lying in a semi-circle, carefully placing Castiel next to his body.

The baby angel sniffled for a moment at the loss of contact before smiling contentedly and falling back into sleep.

Dean grinned at his brother, who settled into his own bed.

'Night Sammy.'

Sam grinned before reaching over to turn out the light.

'Night Dean.'

**Aw**

**I really hope you enjoyed that and was worth the wait... again, sorry about that!**

**Lots more cuteness to come...**

**Review? : )**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the review, faves and alerts...they mean a lot! : )**

**This ones quite small, but these are just one shots that I come up with...longer ones coming up!**

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Sam! Wait! You wouldn't leave...'

'Bye, Dean! I've gotta go to the store, Gabe needs more sweets'

'Yay sweets!'

'He has loads of sweets!'

'Bye!'

'Sam!'

'Son of a...' Dean swore under his breath as he turned bleary eyed on the only other occupant in the room.

Castiel was currently sat swaddled in blankets on Dean's bed, red faced, screaming as loud as he could. It was like he was having a screaming contest with himself, trying to outdo his last scream each time. Tears were rolling down his face, his little fists were clenched and he was kicking his feet in temper.

Now, normally Dean could deal with normal baby-tantrums, but this was a whole new kettle of demons; this had been going on since half past three in the morning. Having woken Sam and Gabriel up, the youngest Winchester had spent the whole morning laughing at Dean's attempts to quiet him down and Gabriel walked around with his hands over his ears.

Now they'd finally escaped, leaving Dean with the screaming angel.

'Cas...' moaned Dean, falling to his knees and taking hold of the angel's fists, trying to play 'row row row your boat' but not having any luck. Castiel just screamed harder, more tears falling down his face.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Dean asked in desperation. 'I've fed you, changed you, cleaned you, fed you again...what more do you want!' Castiel ignored him still, blue eyes looking at him, all watery, his cheeks tearstained. His little yellow all-in-one hung on him slightly, the angel being too small and he kicked his legs all the more.

Dean reached out and put a gentle hand in the middle of Castiel's stomach, gently tickling him and moving his tummy in circular motions.

'Shhh' soothed, rubbing his tired eyes with his free hand, trying to restrain a yawn. Suddenly he had an idea. Looking around, he quickly bunched up some towels around the screaming angel, to make sure he didn't fall off the bed into the polished wooden floors and ran to his bag, flicking through his stuff until he found out what he was looking for.

'Here you go, buddy...I know what'll quieten you down...'

Scanning the room he inserted the cassette tape into the recorder on the sideboard (It was a very old motel) and waited a few seconds for the music to start up.

All the while Castiel had stopped screaming so much, but was still coughing and letting out small wails every now and then.

Dean gently walked over to him and tenderly, supporting the back of the angel's head, lifted him up and held him against his chest.

Cas hiccupped and stared up at him, blue eyes wide and watery. Dean smiled as the drum beat started and he jiggled Castiel up and down to the beat.

'Dum dum de dum dum dum dum... dum de dum dum dum... dum dum dum de dum...' he hummed, Castiel hiccupping in his arms, arms flailing.

"She Was A Fast Machine  
>She Kept Her Motor Clean<br>She Was The Best Damn Woman I Had Ever Seen  
>She Had The Sightless Eyes<br>Telling Me No Lies  
>Knockin' Me Out With Those American Thighs"<p>

Dean sang the lyrics as best he could, knowing the connotations of the words, but safe in the knowledge Castiel couldn't understand what he was saying; just enjoying the beat. As the song progressed Castiel stopped crying completely, a big grin spreading across his face.

Soon enough the song finished and Castiel's little face scrunched up again, eyes filling with tears.

'Ah, so your an AC/DC fan, right?' Dean couldn't suppress a grin as he switched the tape and 'Back in Black' started playing up, with an even more familiar drum beat.

'I knew there was something I liked about you, Cas'...

-x-

Sam drew up in the Impala, Gabriel clutching his bag of sweets, although Sam made him eat a banana before Gabriel had any sweets. Stepping out the car, Sam grimaced as he heard the drum beat resounding out the open window of the motel.

'Oh Dean' he sighed, thinking that he had been trying the drown out Castiel with heavy metal. He let himself in, Gabriel tightly holding his sweets in case a sweet thief came down the street, looking into the room.

"'Black sensations up and down your spine... your only young but your gonna- hey, Sam!' Dean stopped the tape and grinned goofily down at his arms, where Castiel was lying, fast asleep.

'I'm impressed' Smiled Sam, his hands on hips. Gabriel had already sat at the kitchen table, eating his sweets.

'Guess what this means, Sammy.'

'What?'

'Two against one... you better keep your cake-hole shut!'

Sam laughed, before making his way over to Gabriel to share his sweets.

**Just a short one...AC/DC and the lyrics don't belong to me :'(**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed...more soon!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**So, I haven't updated this as often as I would like to, so this is an extra long chapter with lots of cute Gabriel in it...the last chapter was mainly Cas, so this is Gabe and the two will be together in the next chapter...and boy do I have some cute ideas coming up! :D**

**I hope you liked this one and please, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam looked over at Gabriel. The eldest angel was sat at the motel table, puffing the air in and out of his mouth, blowing dust-balls over the countertop. His hair was slightly damp, the five year old just having had a shower. He still had his pyjamas on, ones with clouds and a sun with a bright happy face on it.

Dean had taken Castiel for a walk, the baby having been screaming all morning. The oldest Winchester had discovered that chicks seemed to dig good looking guys with a cute child. And Dean was taking full advantage of that fact.

Sam sighed; Gabriel looked so bored, just sat there, his dark blond-brown hair stuck to his forehead. He smelled liked baby powder and of baby soap, a smell that Sam remembered from his childhood. He looked around himself, in the motel kitchen. He and Dean had been shopping when they first arrived in this town; they moved around so the Boy's wouldn't get bored and so no one noticed them all that much; they could do without any unwanted attention; and they didn't always know for sure who was in town with them. The last thing they needed was a demon attack on their hands.

Sam bent down at the cupboard nearest him, at Gabriel's little sweetie compartment. Looking in, he grinned and reached inside to pull out a cardboard box. He shook it, looking at the label on the back; Dean did seem to come up with the best ideas.

Smiling widely he turned to Gabriel and cleaned his throat. Gabriel looked up at him, blinking his brown eyes blearily. His shade of brown eyes matched the motel walls perfectly; a kind of milky chocolate.

Sam waved the box at him.

'Wanna make some cakes?'

-x-

'Ok, Chef, what stuff do we need from the cupboards?'

Gabriel squeaked and grabbed the cake-box, eyes scanning the pictures on the back. 'Boxy says a wooden 'poon, a big bowl and paper cake-cases' he read, voice bright and happy.

'Ok. But do you know what we do before we do anything else?'

Gabriel bit his lip, thinking hard. 'Eggs?' he ventured, looking at Sam for conformation. Sam grinned and shook his head.

'Nope, before the eggs.'

Gabriel thought again and closed his eyes, scrunching them tight, trying to will the answer into his brain.

'Hey..' Sam tapped him on the shoulder, Gabriel's eyes blinking open.

Sam then did a good impression of the good 'ol Jazz Hands, waving them in front the angel's face.

'Wash our hands!' screamed Gabriel, smiling wildly and clapping his hands.

'That's it!' grinned Sam, leading the angel over to the sink where he turned on the warm tap. Slowly and deliberately he squeezed some liquid soap onto both their hands, washing all four together, rinsing them off so there were no bubbles left.

'Yay! Now cakes!' yelled Gabriel, drying his hands on the towel and running back to the table.

'Whoa, hold your horses!' smiled Sam, catching up with him. 'What first, chef?' The box of cake-mix Dean had bought was just guidelines; it contained enough flour, but they needed to add everything else.

'Umm...' Gabriel's tongue stuck out as he looked carefully at the instructions. 'Put the butter in the bowl and add the sugar.' He read. 'Then mix with the 'poon until all creamy.' He looked up at Sam. 'You get the butterer and I'll get sugar!'

'Yes, chef!' Sam saluted his angel and collected his ingredients, Gabriel doing the same. Together they mixed the ingredients together in the bowl, the hunter giving the angel the spoon to mix them together with.

Gabriel was concentrating so much with his mixing that he was glaring at the bowl, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth; it was a wonder he didn't forget to breathe as well.

'All done, chef?' asked Sam, after about five minutes of non stop mixing.

'Yep' smiled Gabriel, brown eyes bright. 'Now what do we add?'

'Now it's the two eggs.' Sam gave him an egg and kept the other one; he needed something to do to prove to Dean that he had indeed made these cakes and not brought them from a shop.

'Right, what we do now it smack it on the table gently, just so there's a crack in...Gabriel gently!'

It was too late. Gabriel had slammed the egg down so hard on the side that it was squashed flat under his hand, egg oozing between his fingers.

'..The side of it.' Finished Sam lamely. Gabriel looked up at him, eyes wide, smiling sheepishly.

'Whoops' he giggled, moving his fingers around in the sticky mess.

'Never mind...' smiled Sam, fetching a cloth to clean up the mess with. 'Just wash your hands again and you can come a crack this egg. A little gentler' he added, smiling wryly.

Gabriel rushed to wash his hands, rejoining Sam as the youngest Winchester was about to show him how to crack an egg properly.

He smacked it sharply on the kitchen side before hooking two fingers on either side of the crack, pushing them down, the egg sliding out from the shell into the bowl below it.

'Well done, Sammy' smiled Gabriel, looking at the hunter with awe.

Sam smiled. 'Your turn' He passed the angel the last egg.

Gabriel took a deep breath and cracked it on the side, small fingers coming up to grip the egg, prising it open, the egg plopping into the mixture below.

'YAY!' he screamed, making Sam jump.

'Well done!' Sam patted him on the back. 'Now we mix them together...' he showed the angel how to do it, then letting Gabriel take over.

'That's it, now we sieve in the flour.'

'Me do it!' shouted Gabriel, grabbing at the flour. Sam passed him the bag and held the sieve over the mixture, waiting for Gabriel to tip in the pre-weighed flour. The angel did so and Sam handed him the sieve to move around, trying to get the flour through the little holes.

Gabriel flung the sieve in every direction, white flour going everywhere, all over the floor, all in their faces.

'Haha, look, Sam! Your Santa!' cried the angel, laughing at the hair in over Sam's face, in his hair and eyebrows.

'Ho ho ho' smiled Sam, wiping his face. 'Now time for more mixing.'

Gabriel grabbed the wooden spoon in both hands, Sam grabbing the bowl in case Gabriel flung it off the table. Gabriel started mixing ferociously, both arms working wildly. He was laughing whilst he was doing it, brown eyes shining with mirth.

Sam looked down at him; it was unusual to see the angel so happy; when he was grown, Sam had only seen him laugh at someone elses pain; he much preferred this Gabriel.

Soon, the mixture was smooth and creamy, Gabriel happily licking the spoon.

'Not too much, Gabriel' Sam warned him. 'You'll get a poorly tummy from the raw eggs.'

Gabriel nodded, carrying on with the spoon licking. Sam spooned the mixture into the little cases, turning on the small oven in the corner of the room.

Gabriel stood by his legs as he put the cases into the hot oven, the angel hovering next to him.

They stood watching them for a few minutes.

Then Gabriel tugged on his sleeve.

'Are they cooked yet?'

-x-

'Kids, I'm home!'

Dean carefully unstrapped Castiel from the holder across his chest, the baby happily kicking his legs in the free hair. The hunter took out the wad of phone numbers he had collected that day and put them on the side, gently holding Castiel to his shoulder, the angel grizzling slightly, blue eyes shining and searching. Castiel hair was all flyaway, the black curls sticking up in odd directions.

'Sammy?' Dean called, making his way into the small kitchen area. 'Gabriel?'

Castiel even turned his head, as though looking for his big brother, whilst Dean searched for his little one. Dean walked them both into the little living-room area.

Where he stopped, smiling broadly.

Gabriel and Sam were sat at the table, a plate of chocolate iced cakes on the surface between them. There was just one left, sitting right in the middle of the plate.

'Hey guys...you left me a cake, thanks.'

Dean grinned and reached for the cake. Quick as a flash, quicker that a human eye could see, Gabriel's hand shot out, grabbed the cake and stuffed it into his mouth.

Dean stopped in mid-air, Castiel balanced in his other arm, mouth open in shock.

Sam on the other hand, burst out laughing, doubling over, tears in his eyes. Gabriel just sat there munching on the cake, a big grin on his crumb covered face.

'Well...' stated Dean, looking down at Castiel, whose bright eyes were shining, mouth open in a smile in reaction to Sam's laughter.

'That wasn't very fair, was it?'

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it : )**

**Thanks for reading, a new chapter should be up soon...very cute stuff coming up, trust me on that!**

**Please leave a review, good or bad! (criticism is always helpful) (Sometimes :D) **

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi all!**

**First off, I want to apologise for not replying to any reviews so far... I'm quite busy and can just find time to update. I know its not an excuse and I know that some people expect replies from authors if you've taken the time to review (I'm one of them) I promise to try to reply to all I get from now!**

**A cute Dean and Cas chapter here...with not angels in the next one (and boy, is that one going to be cute!)**

**Thanks for the support so far...I hope you enjoy this offering!**

**Onwards...**

Whistling a happy tune he remembered from better times, Dean gently held the bottle close to Castiel's lips, the angel opening his mouth happily to accept the milky treat he was being offered.

Dean's mouth slowly opened as Castiel opened his. He had no idea why he opened his mouth when the angel did, but he figured it helped. And that stopped him feeling so stupid whilst doing it.

The yellow peeling wallpaper contrasted with Castiel's bright green all-in-one; Sam had taken to being a baby fashionista and buying Castiel all sorts of garish outfits. Dean had put his foot down when Sam came back from the mall one day with a bright yellow T-shirt with little brown and blue spots all over it. Sam had looked slightly dejected when he had been ordered to go take it back to the store.

Suddenly, Castiel let out a wail and pursed his lips together, forcing the bottle teat out of his mouth. Blue eyes flashed dangerously as he looked up at Dean from his position in the hunter's arms, his face a picture of outrage. His cheeks were stained red, his little fists clenching up and he began kicking his feet.

Dean stared at him. 'What?'

Castiel looked up at him with wide, watery, blue eyes; his dark lashes clung with tears. Dean cautiously sniffed the end of the bottle teat, scrapping a hand through his hair when he found nothing. Alarmingly he had figured the stress of father-hood was beginning to make him lose his hair; he had to keep checking every so often just in case.

'What's wrong buddy?' Dean cooed, putting the bottle down and taking Cas into his arms, rocking him gently and jiggling him up and down. 'Huh?'

Cas hiccupped and Dean tried again with the bottle. Once again, the angel rejected the bottle, squeezing his mouth shut and refusing to open it.

Dean sighed and finally sat back in his chair, balancing Cas on his knees. He carefully held the now about six-month old angel under his arms, dangling his feet over his legs, making it look as though Cas was walking all over him.

'Not hungry, little dude?'Dean asked, again, very slowly leaning forwards to carefully sniff Castiel's nappy. Finding nothing (For which Dean was very grateful) the hunter sat back again.

'Ahah!' he smiled, Castiel looking up at him in alarm; the angel had been contemplating the space around him, sucking on his fist. Dean gently placed him in the centre of the chair he was sat in, making sure he was bunched up with pillows, before running to the kitchenette on the other side of the motel, with equally peeling brown wallpaper which was stained with something Dean would rather not think about.

_I knew this day would come _thought Dean as he rifled through the cupboard and then the drawer. Walking back into the living room, he smiled broadly at the angel, who copied his grin, blue eyes shining at the hunter, who felt something well up inside him.

'Look what I got you' he cooed, scooping up the angel and placing him on his lap. Castiel reached up with a tiny fist and grabbed the end of Dean's nose, leaning forwards to put it in his mouth. Dean laughed and carefully disengaged Castiel's fist. 'Nope... not me!'

Dean gently stroked Castiel's jet black bed hair, running his fingers through it easily; he was getting good at washing hair now.

Reaching for the table in front of him, Dean gently popped the lid off the jar of spaghetti bolognaise and dipped in the red plastic baby fork. Castiel studied him, enthralled by the brown blob the end of the fork.

'Yum yums, Cas' murmured Dean gently bring it forwards. As he neared the angel, the hunter automatically opened his mouth, Castiel copying. 'Here comes the Impala...' Dean cooed, opening his mouth. 'Um yum yum'

Cas giggled through his mouthful, blue eyes shining with mirth. At least, that's what Dean hoped it was.

'Another one?' he grinned, eyebrows shooting up, making Cas laugh again and swing his fists around. 'Here comes the Impala...open up! Um yum yum!' Dean opened his mouth again, quickly moving the fork to Castiel's chin and mopping the falling food. He got out his tissue and wiped his mouth.

'You like that?' cooed Dean, smiling again. 'Yeah..no more milk for you, little man!' Cas shrieked, the high pitched noise making Dean jump. The hunter scooped up the last remnants of Castiel's meal and reached forwards again.

This time, however, Cas reached out a tiny hand and grasped at the red fork, his tiny fingers covering Dean's thumb and pointer finger. Dean stopped and held his breath, wondering what Cas was doing.

Slowly, Cas, his eyes narrowing in concentration, brought his hand close to his mouth. Dean let his hand go limp and Cas thrust the fork (which more than resembled a thick spoon with a slightly pointed end) into his mouth, missing by centimetres and hitting his cheek instead. Cas looked up at Dean, eyes wide. Dean grinned at him and Cas, not making a sound, just watching the hunter's eyes, smiled back at him.

Dean quickly fed him his last bite and Dean picked him up, carefully cleaning him with a wet-wipe, making Cas fidget and ruffle his nose up. Dean smiled and carefully placed Cas in his cot, which was next to the sofa. Castiel rubbed at his face with a fist, yawning deeply, mouth opening wide.

'Tired, little man?' he whispered, rocking the cot gently. Cas looked at him with bleary eyes, his feet kicking slightly as he got comfortable.

'Sleep tight, buddy' smiled Dean, gently stroking a finger down the angel's cheek, soothing as Cas fell asleep.

Dean just sat there for a few minutes, just watching Castiel sleep.

He figured it was best to let sleeping angels lie.

**Awww!**

**I hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it! : )**

**Next one, they'll both be toddlers...cuteness to come!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all!**

**Wow...long time no see. I apologise for being MIA, you know, real life sometimes comes first : )**

**But I'm back, and offer you this super cute chapter as a sorry...hope you like it!**

**Please review and thanks so much for all of them so far...thanks for sticking with me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean, would you quit goofing around and stand in the line, please?'

'Why wait? We could just stick Cas behind the glass and everyone would flock to see him!'

'He's kidding...' Sam tried to reassure the people around him, namely a woman next to him who looked horrified that Dean was suggesting putting a baby inside the zoo exhibits.

Sunlight streamed in through the wooden beams covered in plastic boards above them, making the area hot and humid. Families milled around them, stressed out mums, dads looking out for their children as they weaved around, laughing and chatting.

Sam grabbed his big brother by his arm, Gabriel by his hand, and stood them in the line to the ticket office, Castiel safely held to Dean's hip with steady hands. The two year old was looking around with an open mouth, big blue orbs open in wonder, black hair pushed by the wind. Gabriel stood next to him, his brown eyes similarly wide, looking up at all the posters taped to the walls.

Dean seemed to be exited to be here than most of the children were, a big grin plastered on his face, looking in all directions. 'Come on, Sammy. Remember when Dad took us to the zoo when we were little? We had a great time!'

'Not really' grumbled Sam, fishing out his money. 'I was only two at the time...although I do slightly remember you threatening to leave me in the monkey enclosure'

'Oh yeah...' Dean grin spread and Sam had to smile with him; a rare moment of fun in the Winchester household, even if he didn't remember much.

'Are we gonna see the lions?' Gabriel tugged at Sam's sleeve and Sam grinned at him.

'Yup, and the tigers and maybe a bear...'

'Oh my!' cried Dean, jiggling Cas on his hip, hoisting him up onto his shoulders, keeping a tight hold on his ankles, the little boy laughing.

They quickly passed the ticket stand and were soon in the open air, sucking in the fresh scents of the zoo.

'Right...' Dean unfolded his map and set Castiel on the ground, the little angel stamping his feet and raising his arms to be picked up again. 'Hold up Cas...'

Sam looked at the signposts. 'Elephants or big cats first?'

'Gabe?' Dean looked down at the elder angel, who pondered for a moment.

'Nellyphants!' he shouted, turning tail and running down the path.

Castiel giggled and Sam looked at Dean.

'Hey, little dude? Gabriel!'' Dean shouted.

Gabriel turned and stared back at the threesome.

'You're going the wrong way!'

-x-

'And here we find the elephant in his natural habitat...'

'-Dean'

'Watch as he mills around on his giant legs, taking in his surroundings with practised ease...'

'-Dean!'

'Eagerly anticipating the attention of the small hairless apes as they come closer...'

-'DEAN!'

'What, Sammy? Can't you see I'm Attenborough-ing the moment here?'

'Yeah, but your fat heads' in the way and Gabe wants to see!'

A woman with her child chuckled good naturally next to them and Dean flashed her his best grin.

'Oh ok... where is he?'Dean turned around, careful not to dislodge Castiel, who was standing awestruck beside him, staring up at the huge pachyderms as they meandered about their enclosure, his blue eyes wide, small fingers grasping at the chain mail fence in front of him.

Dean quickly found Gabriel, who was stood next to Sam, unable to see what was in front of him, his brown eyes tearful. 'Here you go, little guy.' Dean grabbed Gabe under the arms, hoisting him up and onto his shoulders, the little boy laughing and kicking his legs, Dean wincing slightly.

'See 'em now?'

'Yeah! There's two of them...' Gabriel trailed off, mouth wide.

Never had the angels seen such as sight before, and Dean felt a warm feeling of pleasure engulf him...it was like having a second chance at having a childhood, showing what all good parents should do with their kids. It was like one and only chance he had at fatherhood...and he thought it was going rather well.

'Ok, explorers-' he grinned, as they made their way out of the milling families and back onto the path. 'Where to next?' The oldest Winchester looked down at Castiel, who was now in Sam's arms, much more willing to be picked up and carried than walk himself.

''Bwirdies!' he cried, pointing into the air where a pigeon had just flown past. Sam chuckled and moved his arms about.

'Birdies it is then!' smiled Dean, gently taking Gabriel's hand and leading his family to the bird enclosure.

-x-

'They feel all funny...'

'Just hold out your hand, good boy.' Dean smiled down at Castiel, who was stood with his legs splayed apart, arms akimbo, three tiny pink birds of paradise perched on each arm. They pecked gently at the seeds on the small angel's hands, Castiel's face lighting up in delight as they moved slowly down his arms. One flapped its fan tail, sending a waft of hair into the angel's face, ruffling his hair, making Cas scrunch up his nose. Dean stood next to him, every inch the proud father he had become. He bent down and took out his phone, quickly snapping a shot of the grinning angel.

'You'll never believe this when you grow up...' he murmured.

'They grow up so fast, don't they?'

A man stood next to him, looking to be in his fifties, smiling at Cas. 'That's my grandson' he pointed to a blond boy who was staring at the parrots of their perch, trying to coerce them into speaking to him.

'Uh huh' Dean smiled slightly.

'Just treasure these times while they last...couple more years then they'll be swearing at you, slamming doors and you'd wish they'd never been born.' The man laughed good naturedly.

Dean chuckled and nodded at the man, who moved off to his wife, watching his grandson. How he wished he'd be able to give that sort of advice to someone else...the most help he could give is how to exorcise a demon. And he didn't think many people would really want that type of advice.

'Dean, look!' Castiel pointed above him and Dean looked up, grinning as another pink bird gracefully flew down, settling on top of the angel's head.

Castiel giggled, keeping very still.

'They like you, Cas' Dean observed, smiling.

'I like them too!' laughed Castiel. Then the birds seemed to stand to attention, before spreading their pink wings and lifting off, feathers flying in every direction, the wind making Cas' eye widen and mouth open in complete awe.

'Wow' breathed the angel, turning to Dean, raising his arms.

'Know what time it is now?'

Cas shook his head, brow furrowed.

'Lunch time!'

-x-

They found Sam and Gabriel already in the small cafe area, already with lunch of hot dogs with a juice drink. They found a small park bench, right next to the monkey enclosure, where the lemurs roamed free. Nearing the end of the afternoon, families milled about, children were getting tired and the attendants of the zoo were wandering around, picking up at the little and directing people to certain animals.

'I saw birdies!' cried Cas, flopping down next to his brother, who sucked some ketchup off his finger, smiling.

'Did you?' smiled Sam 'Did Dean have a hold too?'

'Nope..he was scared to' Cas giggled, not looking at Dean, who shot him a mock shocked look. The eldest Winchester grinned and grabbed his hot dog, opening his mouth to take a bite.

'What the...!'

Dean shot backwards, almost falling off his seat as a furry face jumped in front of him, two tiny, yet strong hands grabbing at his food. The lemur, small and brown with a long tail, landed on the table and danced over it, holding Dean's hot dog as his prize, jumping onto the fence, using his tail as balance.

'Give that back!' Dean demanded, after staring at his hand for a few moments. The lemur looked at him, as much to say 'You want it? Come get it'

'Dean just go buy another!'

'Nope, I'm getting mine off that thieving little long tailed rat!'

'Tis not a rat!' cried Cas, who stood up on his seat, watching the fiasco. 'Tis a monkey.'

Dean sighed and, giving the lemur a lasting dirty look, marched off to buy himself another lunch. He came back and Sam looked at him.

'Where's your food?' he asked, as Dean didn't come back with anything.

'Did you think I'd bring my lunch back here?' he asked, increadulous. 'Nope...I ate it over there, by the nice safe zebras'

Gabriel laughed and sucked his straw. Sam smiled at the two angels, who were getting tired by now.

'Guess what time it is now?'

Two expectant faces looked up at him.

'Gift shop!'

-x-

'You have $10...'

'I want this one!'

'No, Cas...I said $10, not $30!'

'But I want that one!'

Dean sighed and looked down at the angel, who looked up at him with big blue pleading eyes.

Don't look, he told himself...just don't look.

'Please?'

Damn.

'Oh alright, since you said the magic word'

Sam laughed at his brothers willpower. Or lack of it.

'What?' cried Dean as he grabbed the very expensive plush dolphin Castiel had picked out.

'Nothing...' mumbled Sam, grinning. 'Can I have one too?'

'No, you freaking cant! You want one, you buy it yourself!'

'Please?'

'Nope!'

Sam grinned and went to pay for Gabriel's choices...colouring pencils and a big nature pad.

Dean took a deep breath, then paid for Castiel's dolphin, giving it the young angel, who wrapped his small arms around it an smiled.

They all walked slowly back to the Impala, Dean now carrying the sleeping Castiel in his arms. They gently strapped both angels into the back and sat in the two front seats.

'I think this was a good day' commented Sam.

'Yup' Agreed Dean.

'Better than any demon hunt'

**I really hope you enjoyed that...it stems from lots of trips to the zoo I've taken... : )**

**Thanks so much for reading, I'll be back soon with more cuteness!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the reviews so far...I'm so pleased your enjoying this so far!**

**Hope you like this little chapter...cos it is quite short! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean?'

'Mmmm?'

'Dean!'

Dean groaned and rolled over. He lifted his head off his bed-warm pillow, blinking tiredly as he focused on the young boy standing next to him.

'Cas?' he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

'Dean, I don't feel very well' Castiel stood, clutching his toy bear one hand and his blue bed-blanket in the other. His little cheeks were flushed and his dark hair was slightly stuck to his head with a sheen of sweat. Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion when he noticed the two year old was shivering slightly where he stood.

'Come here, little man' he reached out and grabbed Cas under the arms, lifting him up onto the bed next to him, the angel burying his face in the hunters neck, whimpering slightly.

'What hurts, little guy?'

'Everything' came the reply, Cas not lifting his head off Dean's shoulders, his little arms wrapped around Dean's neck.

Dean reached around and gently put the back of his hand on Castiel's forehead, feeling the warmness and slight damp. Cas whimpered again slightly and tried to move closer, his legs wrapping around one of Dean's strong arms.

'Alright, Cas try and sleep now...it's ok, little man'

He wrapped his duvet around him and his little angel, watching as Cas fell into a fitful sleep, sniffling every now and then.

-x-

'He looks really bad'

'I know...but he's better than he was last night'

'Really?'

Dean gave Sam a look before screwing on the cap on Castiel's juice cup full of blackcurrant juice and walking over to the two year old, who was sat on the sofa next to Gabriel, who had refused to move until Pinky And The Brain had finished.

'Here you go, buddy' smiled Dean, watching as the angel tiredly reached for the cup. Dean watched as Cas stopped with his hand in the air, nose screwed up. All of a sudden he let out an almighty sneeze.

'Jeez! Would you make him stop now, please?' Gabriel shouted exasperated, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up on the TV.

'Turn that down, Gabe!' shouted Sam from the kitchen, where he was making toast for the two angels.

'But Cas is making loud noises!'

'I said down!'

'Alright!'

The six year old pouted and shot daggers at his little brother, who looked impassively back, gently sucking on his bottle cup, blackcurrant juice spilling slightly on his chin. His big blues eyes were bright, his black hair was plastered on his forehead and his skin was paper white.

'Come here, little guy' Dean knelt down in front of his angel, arms out. Cas, sucking his thumb, reaching his other arm out and pressing his head into Dean's shoulder, wrapping his little legs around Dean's body.

'I'm cold...' he murmured into Dean's neck. The hunter clasped the back of the angel's head, ruffling his hair and cuddling him close.

'Alright, lets get you back into bed'

-x-

'Dean'

'Dean!'

'Dean!'

Dean looked up, running from his seat at the sofa into his bedroom, where Cas was lying sprawled in his bed, covers bunched around his legs.

'Yeah?'

'Can I have another drink? Pwease?'

'What happened to your last one?'

Castiel stopped and gave him a little look before giggling and kissing his legs. 'I drunk it!' he laughed, Dean grinning back at him.

'You feeling better?' he asked, gently sitting on the edge of the bed and placing his hand on the angel's forehead. 'You don't feel as warm as before.'

'No...I'm still cold.' Cas suddenly drew all his blankets up under his chin, burying his head in his knees.

'Oh you are, are you?'

'Mmm hmm'

Dean smiled gently and pulled Cas to sit on his lap, grabbing the blankets and spreading them over his legs, Cas placing his head on his chest as he sniffled.

'It's alright, Cas...you'll feel better soon' he whispered, the angel yawning into his chest, his eyes slipping closed.

-x-

Someone poked his face. Dean scrunched up his face, ignoring the interference. Someone did it again.

'Dean, wake up!'

'Cas!' Dean blinked open his eyes, evening sunlight streaming through the window. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'Hours and hours and hours!' giggled Cas from his seat next to Dean.

'Really?' grinned Dean, leaning forwards and tickling Cas on the stomach, making the angel scream with laughter.

'How'd you feel now?' asked Dean, once Cas calmed down again.

'I'm still tired' smiled Cas, settling back down on the bed.

'How can you be tired? You've been sleeping all day!' exclaimed Dean.

'But I'm still tired!'

'How?'

Cas pouted and crossed his arms. 'Cos I am!'

'Alright, come here then'

Dean reached for Castiel and grinned as Cas settled into him again and kissed the top of his head as he fell asleep in his arms.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter...a bit short, I agree, but worth it, I hope! : )**

**I'll be back soon...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers so far, I know I haven't got back to some of you personally, but know I appreciate every one of your comments! : )**

**This one is a lot longer than the last and I hope you enjoy it...I really enjoyed writing it. In this one, I take the liberty of merging Jensen Ackles with Daniel Craig...you'll see what I mean when you read it : )**

**Please leave a review and I will try and get back to you personally!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Dean, come on, dude!'

Sam stood next to his brother's bed, fully dressed, a big fluffy pillow grasped in his hand. Turning his head, he smiled at Castiel and Gabriel, who were stood in the doorway.

Dean still didn't stir, snoring gently and wrinkling up his nose, annoying Sam even more.

'Alright, Dean. You asked for it' With that, Sam brought the pillow down on Dean's stomach, winding the eldest Winchester.

'Oof! Sammy!' Coughed Dean, doubling over and bringing his hands over his middle to protect himself.

'Nope, you've promised them this trip for nearly a week; time to get up.'

'Okay, okay...' Dean gingerly stood up, shooting a grin at the smiling, expectant angels. Gabriel glared at him.

'You did say so' he pouted.

'I know...I'm just gonna get dressed and then we'll go'

'Yay!' screamed Cas, grabbing his brother, pale face lighting up, blue eyes shining. They were dressed in shorts and t-shirts, red for Cas, green for Gabriel. They both ran out the door, still laughing.

Sam looked at Dean, who was pulling a shirt over his head.

'We'll be in the car.' He said tartly, before making his own way out.

Dean groaned.

It was going to be a long day

-x-

Dean gritted his teeth, holding his tongue. Any second now.

'Are we nearly there yet?'

As if on cue, Dean heard his brother snigger next to him. He pointedly ignored Sam, concentrating on the road.

'Not yet, in a minute.' Was his automatic answer, narrowing his eyes against the glare of the sun, made worse by the spattering on trees on either side of the road. His Baby chugged along merrily, helping them on their way.

Castiel looked out the window, chin resting on his bent arm on the window. His blue eyes shone in the sunlight and his mouth was open as the countryside passed by them. His black hair ruffled gently as air blew in from Dean's open window, making it look even more windswept.

Gabriel, however was bored. The eight year old stretched his legs and reached into his little bag of sweets Sam had thought to buy him for the journey. He looked at Dean, who was on the opposite side of him from his seat behind Sam.

'Are we nearly there yet?' he whined, kicking his foot into the back of Sam's chair.

'In a minute' came the same response. Gabriel scowled and huffed, crossing his arms and staring moodily out the window.

'Hey, Cas' Sam turned to the youngest angel, who was looking decidedly bored too, with his forehead pressed against the windowpane. 'Why don't you see if you can count all the blue cars that go past us?'

'There ain't gonna be any cars overtaking us, Sammy' grinned Dean, putting his foot down. Sam gave him a look.

'On the other side of the road, then.' He finished, smiling at Cas, who nodded and turned back to the window, eyes peeled for blue cars.

Gabriel laughed haughtily, Sam turning to look at him. 'You're so stupid' he sneered at Cas, who gazed back at him, wide eyed.

'If you haven't got anything nice to say, don't say anything at all.' Sam admonished him. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at the youngest Winchester and returned to staring out the window.

Sam turned back to the road, sharing a look with his brother.

He hoped they'd get there soon.

-x-

'Alright; ground rules'

'No running away'

'Don't go out too far'

'Stay where we can see you'

'When we say its time to go home, its time to go home'

'Gabriel, look after your brother.'

Gabriel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the two worrying Winchester's. 'Can we go now?'

Dean looked around, then at Sam. He nodded. 'Knock yourselves out.'

'Yay!' Gabriel whooped and grabbed his brother's hand, who was wrenched backwards as his brother bounded his way towards the waves.

Dean grinned and stretched, sitting down on the sand. The eldest Winchester had driven to a sandy beach, a small cove just outside the town they were staying in. It was a hot day and the brothers didn't want the angels cooped up inside for too long, not if they could help it. There were a few families there, but as it wasn't a popular tourist attraction, they pretty much had the beach to themselves. Surrounding them was a horseshoe shaped cliff face, with only a set of steep steps as an entrance. The beach was golden sand, with green seaweed lining the tides course as it made its way up the beach. The water was cold, salty and surprisingly blue, the waves lapping at the shore. The sky was blue also, which was a good sign. There were no facilities of any type, which added to the seclusion of the beach.

Sam lay down on the sand, using his elbows to keep himself upright, eyes scanning the angels, who were bent over the sand, poking at the weeds with wonder. He laughed and turned to his brother, who had his sunglasses on and his shirt off. Looking up at the suns rays, the youngest Winchester also took off his shirt, showing his impressive muscles. Putting on his own sunglasses, he went back to looking at the two brothers.

-x-

'Look, Gabe! This ones moving!'

'Ooh, let me see!' cried Gabriel, feet slapping on the wet sand as he ran to join his brother. They both looked down at the weed at Castiel's feet, which was indeed twitching. He grabbed a piece of stick which was lying next to his foot. He gingerly poked at the weed, stepping back in alarm, making Cas jump and gasp.

'What? What happened?' Cas looked at his brother, eyes wide with fear.

Gabriel shook his head and taking a deep breath, tongue sticking out, he bravely poked the weed again, holding his breath.

The two angels leaned forwards, bending down almost to their knees as the weed twitched again. Cas held his own breath as the weed gave an almighty jolt and flopped over.

'Aaah!' he screamed, falling backwards onto his bottom, scrambling along the wet sand.

'Don't be scared, Cassie' Gabriel grinned and offered him a hand up. 'Its just a crab.'

Cas took his brothers hand and stared intently at the dark coloured crab, which scuttled sideways towards the sea.

'Follow it!' he cried, pulling Gabriel along towards the waves. 'It's gonna disappear!'

The two young angels followed the crab all the way to the blue sea before it sank into the waves, leaving Castiel feeling disappointed.

Dean saw all of this and smiled, watching as Gabriel tried to cheer his brother up by kicking water in his face, making him shout.

He took off his sunglasses and proceeded to remove his jeans, leaving him in just his underwear. Sam watched him, speechless.

'What the hell are you doing? You can't strip off here!'

Dean shot him a look before folding his clothes into a pile and laying his sunglasses on top.

'I think I might have to go and have a Baywatch moment.'

Dean grinned at his brother and with that, he ran down the beach, yelling happily at the angels, who turned to watch him.

The eldest Winchester grabbed both angels under the arms, hoisting them into the air before dumping them back down in the shallow water. The two angels came back up spluttering, Cas rubbing salt water out of his eyes.

Gabriel gave Dean an evil look. 'You'll pay for that!' he shouted, before launching himself at the hunter, driving him backwards into the water. Dean landed with his legs up in the air, gasping for breath.

Cas bit his lip, wondering whether or not to jump on Dean as well before he decided, clapping his hands and pushing Dean back down when he tried to climb to his knees, sending the hunter back into the water.

'Hey, Cas!' grinned Dean, grabbing the youngest angel around the middle, and plonking him down bottom first into the water.

After about half an hour, the angels began to tire and they left Dean in the water, before retreating to the beach to make sandcastles nearer to Sam. Dean stretched his legs in the water and splashed with his hands, before standing up.

'Sammy!' he called. 'Hey, Sammy!'

Sam looked up from helping Cas make a mote for his castle. 'What?' he yelled back.

'Look; I'm James Bond' And with that Dean strode confidently out the water in all his glory, swinging his arms slightly for effect, before turning his head and pouting.

Sam laughed, thinking his brother a complete idiot. Dean jogged back the beach and sat down next to him.

'Now I just need a busty chick to ride past on a horse' he laughed, flicking his head from side to side.

'Well, you're out of luck there.'

'Shame...'

Dean watched as Gabriel put a finishing touch to his castle; a shell on top. The eldest angel smiled proudly, before promptly sticking his foot out and destroying his own castle.

Castiel gave him a scornful look, before scooting around on his bottom to sit in front of his castle, thereby saving it from any foot-based attack.

Sam laughed at this before lying back down, stretching his arms above his head.

They spent the rest of the day either making sandcastles or swimming in the sea and before they knew it, the tide was coming in and the sun was going down.

Dean pulled his jeans back on and grabbed his shirt, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. 'Hey, guys!' he called to the angels, who were digging a hole in the sand. 'Time to go!'

'Oh!' Two faces fell and Castiel's bottom lip trembled.

'How about we get an ice cream first?' Dean offered, watching the faces light back up.

'Yay! Ice cream!' screamed Cas, running back up the beach.

Sam slowly stood back up and smiled as he led his little group back up the beach, to the steep steps and the Impala beyond.

Happily in the car park, there was parked an ice cream van, with a spotty teenager on a summer job serving the sweet delights.

'You want one, Dean?' he asked his brother.

'I'll get them, Sammy' offered his brother.

Sam scowled and sighed in impatience. 'I said, do you want one?' he asked again. 'My treat'

'In that case.' Grinned Dean. ' I will.'

Sam quickly paid for his ice creams, three soft scoops and walked back to the Impala, where Dean had already strapped the angles in for the journey home.

'Here you go' he handed them out, Castiel's eyes lighting up.

'You two have a good day?' asked Dean from his position leaning on the side of the Impala. 'Watch out, Cas, your dripping!'

'Yeah' smiled Gabriel. 'It was fun'

'Uh huh' agreed Cas, sticking his tongue out to catch his melting ice cream.

'Good.' Dean nodded at his brother, job well done.

Dean finished his ice cream and sat in the front, watching the sun set over the sea. Sam joined him in the front.

'You didn't want one, Sammy?'

'Yeah...wait.'

For a few moments there was total silence and then-

'Dean, Cas's fallen asleep!'

Sam grinned and reached around, gently tugging the half finished ice cream out the sleeping angel's hand.

'Cheaper this way' he grinned, licking it.

Dean chuckled before turning around and tucking Cas up with a blanket he kept in the back. The four year old was snoring gently, face completely smooth and peaceful.

The angels were right, he thought.

It had been a good day.

**So, Jensen Ackles or Daniel Craig? Hmmm... :D**

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!**

**Please review : )**

**Back soon...**

**X**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all!**

**Sorry this is late, in the last two weeks I turned 18 and went on holiday, so I've been a bit busy! : )**

**Hope you enjoy this, it was requested by PlatinumRoseLady, so I hope she (and you all) enjoy this chapter!**

**I just want to say thank you to my anonymous reviewer 'Michelle' who had reviewed every chapter so far...your words mean a lot to me, thanks so much! : ) **

**The next chapter is going to be a humorous one, let me tell you...I can't wait to write it! :D**

**Thanks for reading so far, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Sam looked over at his brother from his spot on the surprisingly comfy wooden chair in the corner of the room of the motel. The youngest Winchester smiled as Dean shuffled slightly in his sleep.

The eldest Winchester was sat sprawled out on the sofa, Cas under one arm, Gabriel under the other, all three fast asleep. Dean had his chin pressed on his chest, eyebrows furrowed, arms curled protectively around the bodies of the angels laying either side of him.

Castiel was lying on his side, one small hand clutching Dean's much larger the one, the other one inches away from his face where he was sucking his thumb. His black hair stood up on all angles, his pale face standing out against the green of Dean's shirt. His legs were tucked up to his stomach, his feet clad in bright red slippers that he refused to take off, even to go outside in.

Gabriel, however was completely out of it, his mouth wide open, catching flies, his nose scrunched up, loud guttural noises coming deep within his throat, his version of 'snoring', although personally, Sam thought they should take him to a doctor about it. One of the angel's hands clasped Dean's shirt through his fingers, the other one trapped under his body. His legs, too long to tuck up, were parallel to Dean's legs, his mismatched blue and yellow socks almost falling off the end of his toes. His own brown hair was flattened to his head, his brown eyes closed and peaceful.

Sam smiled, standing up and stretching; for once, he had lost Rock, Paper, Scissors and had been relegated to the wooden chair, although seeing the peaceful angels now, he didn't mind much. Even if Dean took up most of the sofa.

He walked slowly over to the slumbering trio and gently shook Gabriel's shoulder, rousing him from his sleep. Brown eyes blinked blearily open in front of him, a yawn erupting through Gabriel's features as he woke up properly.

'Sam?' he moaned, blinking rapidly. 'Whah...?'

'Bed time, little man'

Sam held out his open arms and Gabriel gladly leaned forwards, Sam catching him under the arms and hoisting him up. Gabriel's legs wrapped themselves around his body and Sam swayed slightly, before shuffling towards the bedroom, which housed the two single beds the angels slept in. The angel in his arms put his head down on his shoulder and from the contented sighs now ringing in his ears, Sam supposed he had gone back to sleep. Sam gently put him in the bed, before slowly walking out the room to get Castiel.

Gabriel, however had woken up as soon as his head had hit the pillow, brown eyes blinking in the darkness. He had a cheeky grin on his face, no traces of sleepiness left in him at all.

-x-

Sam looked down at Cas, who he held across his arms because he was small for a three year old, thumb still firmly in place between his teeth. Sam grinned as Cas sniffled, his eyes furrowing, hand clutching at his shirt as loss of contact with Dean. He gently carried him into the bedroom and tenderly placed him in his own bed, Cas curling in on himself. Sam reached down and pulled down his pyjama shirt, which had ridden up to the top of his arms. He covered the angel in his blue blanket, before giving him in cuddly toy, which Cas never slept without.

Smiling, Sam turned around. And stopped dead.

Gabriel was sat in the middle of his bed, crossed legged and with a feral grin on his face.

'I'm no sleepy no more!' he announced happily, brown eyes wide and supposedly innocent. Sam put his hands on his hips, looking hard at the angel.

'Gabe, it's time for bed now...Cas is going to sleep, look'

Gabriel pouted. 'That's cos Cassie is a baby'

'No, it's because he's a good boy who'll get sweeties tomorrow cos he went to sleep.' Sam, by now, knew most of the tricks of the trade of parenting.

'But I want sweeties!'

'Then go to sleep'

'No!'

'Yes'

'No!'

Ye- oof!'

Sam reeled backwards, more out of surprise than pain as a pillow was flung rather hard in his direction, hitting his chest with some force. He picked it up and then turned to look at Gabriel, who was sat on his bed, eyes wide.

'Wasn't me' Gabriel pouted.

'Right...'

Sam grinned, Gabriel faltering as Sam slowly crept close to the bed. The angel giggled nervously as Sam dropped the pillow beside him, still advancing slowly.

'Sammy...'

'Yes?'

'What are you...ahhh!'

Gabriel reeled backwards, clamping his arms to his sides, curling in one himself, mouth wide open and loud, high pitched shrieks of giggle erupted from his mouth.

Sam quickly moved onto tickling his neck, making the angel squirm, laughing wildly.

'Sam! Stop, ahahaha!' Brown eyes shone in the darkness as Sam continued tickling him, now moving on to his feet.

The angel, however had figured out a strategy, now using his own small fingers to his advantage. He tickled the youngest Winchester under the arms and along his sides, Sam letting out a bark of a laugh, more to please Gabriel rather than through tickley-ness.

'Gabe, stop!'

Both now laughing hard, they continued on for a few minutes before Sam felt the angel's antics lesson and very slowly Sam felt Gabriel fall asleep against him, head's almost colliding as the angel's sunk onto his shoulder. Sam tenderly took the angel again under the arms, putting him down on his back in his bed, covering him up, a grin still on his face.

It had been a long time since he had laughed like that.

Standing up, he turned to see, to his surprise, Castiel still fast asleep, not even bother about the noise of their tickle fight across the room. Grinning, Sam cast one last look at the sleeping brothers before going back into the living room.

He couldn't see Dean's face because he was turned away from him, and he sunk back into his wooden chair, flicking through the TV.

'You're a big kid, you know that?'

Sam jumped when his brother spoke and he looked over. Dean still hadn't moved, but from his side view of his face, Sam could tell his was smiling.

Smiling himself now, Sam went back to the TV.

**I hope you all enjoyed that, I did writing it!**

**Thanks for reading, back soon!**

**X**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi all!**

**Okay, I said this would be a funny chapter (It is), but it comes with a warning...**

**There are several F-Bombs in this chapter...you know the drill, a young kid mixes with older kids and voila; swear words galore...I went through it (I presume my twin did too- I can't obviously remember) and our little brother sure did...**

**So, fair warning...swearing in this chappie... **

**So, enjoy and please review!**

**Onwards...**

'Come on, Cas... Just one more bite'

Castiel resolutely crossed his arms, pulled a frown and pouted, looking anywhere the apple held in Dean's hand.

The hunter sighed, but didn't lower the apple. 'You've nearly eaten it now...It'll put hairs on your chest.'

Cas looked horrified, his blue eyes widening. 'But I don't want a harwy chest!' The three year old exclaimed.

'Well...you might do when you're older, which means you have to eat your fruit now, just in case.' Dean knew he was clutching at straws now. 'Please?'

Cas bit his lip, uncrossed his arms and sighed. He tiptoed closer to Dean, who held out the apple. The angel bent his head slowly and stuck out his teeth, so he resembled a small horse trying to eat a particularly small blade of grass. He took a bit between his teeth, about the size of a quarter, and chewed.

'There!'

Dean looked down at the miniscule hole in the apple. 'One more bit?'

'But you said!'

Oh, alright' Dean grinned and grabbed Cas in a bear hug, ruffling his dark hair, the angel shrieking with laughter. 'Go on...go and play now.'

Castiel giggled and turned away, making a beeline for a colouring book he left on the floor.

Dean grinned and sat back in the chair, leaning to grab the remote control, flicking through the channels. He watched as Gabriel walked into the room, heard the door slam as Sam followed. They had been to the store; Gabe had been low on sweets and Dean wanted some chips.

'Hey, buddy'

'Fuck you'

Dean almost choked, his eyes widening as the seven year old grinned at him, a child-like innocent grin before joining his little brother on the floor.

'Yeah.'

Dean turned as he heard his brother's voice.

'He's been doing it all morning. God knows where he got that language from.' Sam sounded exasperated, his hands on his hips. 'I don't even think he knows what it means...he just heard it somewhere and keeps repeating it.'

Dean sighed. 'That's what kids do; when you were little you just kept saying "big boobies" to every woman you saw. Now that was embarrassing.'

Sam flushed slightly. 'Yeah, but that wasn't the F-bomb. He told the guy in the store to eff-off as well...if he wasn't a kid, I think he would've had his ass handed to him there and then.'

Dean grinned, but stopped when he caught the look his brother gave him. He sighed and turned to the elder angel. 'Hey, Gabe! Come here for a sec...'

Gabriel stood up from the floor and walked over, pulling his green shirt down, tripping over the laces of his red shoes. 'Yeah, Dean?'

'What's this I hear you've been saying all day?'

Gabriel looked confused. 'Huh?'

'The F-bomb? You know you're not supposed to go round saying that word.'

'What, fuck?'

Dean winced, although it was comical to hear it coming from a child's mouth, particularly an angel's mouth.

'Yeah, that one.'

'But it's a good word...the boy at the park said that it means 'thank you' and 'I love you'' the angel gazed at Sam. 'That kind of thing.' Gabriel thought back to the dirty looking boy he had met next to the swings the last time Dean had taken him and Cas to the park. The boy had told him a few words that he had heard occasionally on TV. He didn't particularly notice the evil grin the boy had on his face at the time.

'Yeah but the problem is...' Sam knelt down next to Gabriel, whose eyes had started to fill with tears; he sensed he was getting told off now. 'That's not what that word means...it's a nasty word. It means that you don't like the person you said it to...adults sometimes say that when they're angry at each-other. But little kids like you shouldn't be saying that, okay?'

Gabriel furrowed his eyes, looking for a moment out the window. From this angle he could just see the middle of the tree outside, a bird inching its way along it. 'So, I should stop saying fuck?'

This time Sam winced. 'Yeah...stop it. Now.'

Gabriel suddenly looked desperate. 'But what do I say instead? I liked that word!'

Dean coughed, obviously suppressing a laugh. Then, a thought came to him, as clear as day. He looked over at Sam and grinned. The youngest Winchester could just imagine a lightbulb bursting into light above Dean's head.

Dean knelt down on the ground, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

'Now, here's what you say instead...'

-x-

Castiel looked up from his colouring book. He had just finished colouring the clown's yellow nose in, and he grinned proudly at his brother as he approached.

'Hey, Gabe...look what I did!'

'That's fudging awesome!' exclaimed Gabriel, kneeling down and grabbing the blue pen, starting to colour in the clowns hat. 'Now he can have a fudging blue hat!'

'No, Gabe! I wanted that to be gween!'

Gabriel scowled and yanked the pen away where Cas tried to grab it off him. 'Fudge off!'

'Nooo! Gabe!'

'Boys, boys!'

Dean grabbed Cas around the middle and hoisted him up off the ground. 'What're you two fighting about?'

'Gabe stole my pen!'

'He fudging started it!' Gabriel stuck out his tongue. 'Fudge head!'

Dean sighed and closed his eyes. 'Come on, Gabe...stop saying that word now.'

Gabriel looked at him. 'But you said I fudging could!'

'Yeah, but I didn't mean all the time'

'It's my word now...and he can have his stupid fudging pen back!'

With that, Gabriel threw down the blue pen, making a blue splodge on the white paper, right in the middle of the clowns' forehead, and stormed off.'

Dean looked at Cas, who giggled in his arms. He set the angel back down. He turned his head when he heard his brother yell from the kitchen.

'Gabriel..what're you...'

'Fudge off!'

'Gabriel!'

Dean sighed.

Damn pagan Gods, was all he could say.

**Well, I hope you liked that...it made me laugh to write it! : )**

**Thanks for reading...**

**I'll be back soon!**

**X**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...yay for Bobby!**

**Please leave a comment!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Where are my two favourite angels?' Bobby smiled widely as Castiel and Gabriel bounded into his house, each of them throwing their arms around the older hunter, laughing.

'Yay Bobby!' cried Cas, his blue eyes shining. 'I missed you!'

'I missed you too, bub!' grinned Bobby, scooping the youngest angel into his arms. 'You're gonna have to tell me all about your adventures with Sam and Dean, won't you?'

'Uh huh and Gabe!'

'Yep...' Bobby turned his head and smiled at the older angel. 'How're you doing, Gabe?'

'Fudging brilliant!' cried Gabriel, brown eyes wide, hair wild. Bobby gave a quizzical look at Dean, who shrugged; Gabriel still hadn't stopped using that word.

Castiel was studying Bobby's face and he gently put his little hand on the hunter's cheek. 'Did you cut yourself, Bobby? You look all cut up.'

Bobby chuckled; true he had crashed with a demon through a plate of glass whilst on a hunt, but it wasn't anything serious. Trust Cas to pick up on it. 'Nah, little one...nothing too bad.'

'Good' Cas hugged Bobby closer, his stuffed toy in his other hand.

Sam stood forwards and cleared his throat. 'You two mind going to play whilst we talk, guys?' he asked the angels, who grinned and each other before racing each other out the door, towards the broken cars in Bobby's yard.

'Uh oh, I sense trouble.' Deadpanned Bobby, grinning as he led the way into the kitchen, pouring out the ready made coffee.

'Bobby, we wouldn't ask, but..'

'We got a call from a guy we used to know...'

'Who might have a haunted house...'

'So we gotta ask...'

'Can you babysit for a few days?'

Bobby looked at the two expectant faces of the boys he called his sons and sighed. He didn't have much to do at the moment, but looking after two kids was a lot of hard work. He looked out the window and saw Cas and Gab in his yard, faces happy, Cas looking like he was screaming in laughter.

He turned back to the Winchesters.

'You got yourselves a deal.'

-x-

'But I don't want you to go!' screamed Cas, sitting on Dean's boot clad foot and clinging into his leg. 'I'll miss you! Don't go!'

Dean looked down at the black haired angel and felt his heard beat harder. He looked at Bobby, who shrugged.

'C'mon, Cas.' He knelt down the best he could, the angel crying into his leg now. 'I'm only gonna be gone for a few days...'

'No!' screamed Cas. 'Don't go!'

'Castiel, it's gonna be fine!' Bobby knelt down too. 'You stay here with Uncle Bobby and we'll have lots of fun! Dean's gonna be back before you know it!'

Cas hiccupped and turned teary eyed to Bobby. 'But I don't want Dean to go!'

'Hey come here!' Bobby cradled the sobbing angel in his arms, nodding at Dean and Sam saying they should go. The Winchesters slowly walked out the house and closed the door.

Dean was silent on the short walk back to the Impala. Sam grinned and gave his brother a look.

'Look at you getting all parental!' he smiled at Dean, who had turned to look back at the house.

'Do you think we should leave? I mean Cas seemed really upset...'

'Dean, it's fine. Bobby's got it all under control.'

'Yeah, but it feels weird without 'em.'

'Come one, just get in!'

Dean sighed and got into the car.

It was gonna be a long few days

-x-

'Bobby, can I watch TV?'

The hunter turned to Gabriel, who stood in the doorway. Bobby was in the middle of making a macaroni cheese, something he knew the angel's liked to eat.

'Go on then, dinners nearly ready.'

'Yep.' Gabriel rolled his eyes, the eight year old meandering back into the living room, flicking on the TV set and choosing cartoon to watch.

Castiel came in as well and sat next to his brother, where they watched some Pinky and The Brain, both laughing out loud, making Bobby smile.

About half an hour later, Bobby was ready to plate up the food, when he heard someone shouting from the other room.

'Give it back!'

'It's finished now!'

'I wanna watch it!'

'Gabwiel!'

'Let go!'

Bobby strode into the living room, walking faster when he saw what was about to happen.

'Gabriel, no!' Bobby just go there in time to grab the remote control, which the eldest angel was about to hit Castiel around the head with.

'You do not hit your brother!'

'He started it!'

'Didn't!'

'You did! I was watching the miceys!'

'It was finished!'

'No it wasn't!'

'Boy's that's enough!' Bobby growled. 'Now go wash your hands ready for dinner!'

'But-'

'Now!'

Gabriel gave Castiel a dark look before huffing and running out the room, Cas following slowly to walk to the kitchen sink instead of the bathroom one where Gabriel was going.

'What's for dinner?' he asked softly, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks slightly, blue eyes bright as he washed his hands, soaping them up.

'Mac and cheese, buddy. Your favourite!'

'Woo! Do we has icecream for afters?'

'Maybe.' Smiled Bobby. 'Now go sit at the table and wait for Gabe.'

Bobby and Cas were already sat when Gabriel trundled back from upstairs and sat heavily at the table. He huffed and started eating, ignoring his brother, who ignored him back.

Bobby sat in the middle, smiling to himself as they ate in silence. When they were done, he moved all the stuff away and looking at the clock, he sighed.

'Bedtime, guys...if you wanna go out tomorrow, you gotta go to sleep!'

'Where are we going?' asked Gabriel, eyes glinting, all moodiness forgotten.

'You have to wait and see!' smiled Bobby. 'Come on you two, up those stairs!'

He followed them up, grinning to himself, making sure they were both tucked in. Gabriel immediately jumped into his bed and near enough fell asleep straight away, his eyes closing, mouth wide open.

Castiel however, took a bit more persuasion. The angel crawled up onto Bobby's lap and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him close.

'Sleepy time, Cas.'

'Mmm.'

Bobby chuckled as he slowly rocked the angel in his arms, lulling him to sleep.

With the day he had planned for tomorrow, they would have no trouble sleeping tomorrow night.

**A little short, but with a promise of things to come...**

**So, the next chappie will be a continuation of this one, I know I said I wouldn't do it but hey. It fits nicely!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

**Thanks for all the support so far, I just have a little question...this hasn't had nearly the same amount of reviews or hits as the last two instalments of Pitter Patter...is there something different with this one, something that isn't so desirable...I don't mind lack of reviews or hit, but wanna know whats different with this one... :D**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Uncle Bobby!'

'Get up, Uncle Bobby!'

Bobby groaned, his forehead creasing as his scrunched his eyes up. 'Alright, I'm up...I'm up.' The older hunter moaned as he swung his legs over the side of his bed, opening his bleary eyes. He took in his room with its dark wallpaper, demonology books cluttering up his shelves and his bedside table.

'We're weady!' cried Cas, jumping up and down in his yellow wellies, red pac-a-mac on his body, a bright smile on his face.

'We sure are!' laughed Gabriel, a big smile on his face, his green coat on, brown hair flat to his head.

Bobby groaned again, running a hand down his face. How Sam and Dead did this he had no idea, he thought as he rummaged around, pulling on clothes, the angels giggling and turning around so they didn't see.

Finally, Bobby was ready. 'Go, on downstairs the both of ya!' The hunter shooed them out his room, wincing as they clattered down the stars in their outdoor shoes, assembling in the kitchen.

'Where're we going, Uncle Bobby?' Cas asked, looking up, all blue eyes and dark hair, the picture of, well, an angel thought Bobby wryly.

'First off, we're gonna have something to eat, or we'll not being going anywhere.'

Gabriel grinned and bolted to the table; breakfast was his favourite time of day. The angel grinned at his little brother as he scrambled up on a chair next to him, swinging his legs as he waited for his food.

Bobby stifled a yawn on the back of his hand; it had been a long time since he had been up this early. Choosing something simple and easy he didn't have to cook, Bobby flung some bread into his toaster, hovering near the fridge.

'What do you want on top of your toast, Gabe?' he called, head in the cool interior of the fridge, eyes closing. He waited for the inevitable answer from the eldest angel.

'Chocolate spread!'

Bobby smiled softly and grabbed the jar, turning to look at the seated siblings. 'Cas?'

'Peanut butter please, Bobby.' Came the polite answer, Bobby smiling again looking at the blue eyed angel, who looked innocently up at him.

'Sure thing, one peanut butter and one chocolate spread on toast.'

As he waited for the bread to toast he looked out the window, pleased that the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

The toast popped and Bobby quickly spread on the butter, getting drops of melted butter on his faded green chopping board, spreading on the various spreads as the angels had ordered.

While the two angels were busy eating through their toast, Bobby poured himself a black coffee and sat at the head of his table, yawning.

When Cas and Gabriel had finished, Bobby cleared their plates, washing them in his sink before turning back to the angels, who were stood patiently by the front door.

'Can we go wherever we're going now please, Uncle Bobby?' Cas was jumping up and down, obviously excited.

'Yep...lets go!' Bobby patted them both on the head, grinning.

-x-

'Race me, Gabe, race me!' Castiel screamed, running down the grassy slope as fast as his little legs could carry him. Gabriel ran after him, arms flailing wildly as Bobby jogged along behind him, puffing.

Cas and Gabriel collapsed on top of each other as the slope evened out, Cas giggling as they looked up to heaven, smiling.

'Come on, you two!' Bobby grinned. 'Not too far till the duckpond now!'

Gabriel giggled and scrambled up, following the older hunter as his little brother toddled after him, the little body of water nearing.

They reached the pond and Bobby smiled as he reached into his bag he was carrying, pulling a small bag of stale bread out of his pocket.

'Why to the duckies want to eat bad bread, Uncle Bobby?' asked Cas, pulling at Bobby's sleeve.

'Duckies don't really care what bread they eat...they eat everything they see.' Bobby smiled, giving him a crust of some of the bread.

Gabriel grabbed his bread from Bobby and flung it in the water, three ducks swimming out from the blue water, from behind some weeds to lap it up. They spent about ten minutes flinging bread in the water, Cas laughing as the ducks fought each other to get at the pieces of bread, Gabriel flinging another bit in the calm the waters, as it were.

Cas was just bending down to pick up a bit of lost bread when he lost his footing, arms flailing out as he fell face first into the water, mouth open.

'Castiel!' Bobby cried, stepping forwards and splashing into the water, clothes soaked, grabbing Cas around the middle, the angel spluttering as he resurfaced.

'I got ya, buddy...its alright, don't cry' Bobby soothed, petting down Castiel's hair as the angel cried into his shoulder, Gabriel bouncing up and down.

'Is Cassie ok? Cassie!' cried Gabriel, Cas looking tearfully down at him.

'I'm all wet, Gabe.' He moaned, arms wrapped around Bobby's neck.

'I know, little guy' Bobby said softly, gently rocking Cas up and down in his arms.

'Lets go home.'

-x-

'Bobby...Uncle Bobby! Bobby!'

Bobby walked into the living room, Gabriel on arm, just getting the eldest angel ready for bed.

'Yes, Cas?'

Castiel smiled cheekily up at him, sat on the sofa wrapped in a blanket after his little adventure at the pond.

'Can I has another drink please?'

'Yep, straight after you get up to bed...' Bobby walked forwards, arms open. Cas reached out and enveloped himself in Bobby's arms, the hunter carrying him up to bed.

Up the stairs, Gabriel got straight into bed, settling down; it had been a long, busy day. Castiel yawned and grabbed at the little sippy cup of water Bobby offered him, slurping it down.

'Had a good day, buddy?' asked Bobby, smoothing down the angels hair.

'Yep' yawned Cas, kicking his legs under his blanket.

Bobby smiled and kissed the top of his head.

'Night night, Cas.'

'Goodnight, Uncle Bobby'

**Hope you enjoyed, a little short, but cute none the less :D**

**So, please review in answer to my earlier question...is there anything you'd rather prefer in this fic, something that I've been missing...**

**Back soon!**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! : ) Thanks for some of you answering my question in the last chapter, it was all duly noted! :D**

**Here's a little chappie which was part requested by LeighAnnWallace..hope you like!**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'DEAN!'

Castiel threw down his spoon into his bowl, flinging cereal all over the table, the angel almost tripping over his own feet as he ran full pelt into Bobby's hallway.

'Hey, buddy!' cried Dean, kneeling down and hugging the squealing toddler, dark hair ruffling his nose.

'I missed you...' sobbed Cas, tears streaming down his face, blue eyes watery but happy. 'You've been gone ages!'

Dean chuckled, sitting back on his haunches, slightly squashed against his bags, his angel and Bobby's hallway. 'I've only been gone two days, Cas. You been good for Uncle Bobby?'

'Uh huh' Cas nodded, jumping back into Dean's arms as the hunter moved to stand up. 'Where's Sammy?'

'He's out by the car' Dean told him, holding Cas around the middle with one arm, carrying his overnight bag with the other, traipsing into Bobby's living room where Gabriel was sat watching cartoons.

'Hey, Gabe' he grinned at the brunette angel, who turned and smiled at him.

'Hey, Dean!' he exclaimed, leaning forwards on the brown cotton sofa. 'Where's Sam?'

Dean grinned and looked back into the hallway. 'Just coming.' He informed Gabriel, and sure enough Sam came lumbering through the house, dropping his bag and shooting his brother a look.

'Nice of you to help with the equipment, Dean.' He said, crossing his arms and giving out his Bitch Face.

'You're very welcome, Sammy boy.' Smiled Dean, looking down at Castiel in his arms, who giggled.

Sam just sighed and looked at Gabriel, who looked thrilled to see him. 'Hey, Gabe' smiled the youngest Winchester.'

He walked over to Gabriel who launched himself at him, enveloping him in a hug. 'Guess what I got you, little man.'

'A present? I got a present?' Gabriel's eyes widened.

'Yep, sure do.' Sam brought out a bag. 'Here.'

'Oooh.' Gabriel dove into the bag, pulling out its contents.

'SWEETIES!' he yelled, pushing his hands into the air and doing a little victory dance on the sofa. 'I love sweeties!'

Sam grinned, looking at his brother, who was watching with a smile on his face.

Dean looked down and to his surprise Cas looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

'Dean?'

'What's wrong, Cas?'

Castiel wound his little arms around Dean's neck. 'I don't like sweeties...I don't have a present!'

With that, the angel buried his head in Dean's neck, making little sobbing noises. Dean's heart wrenched and he put a hand to the back of Cas's head, stroking his hair tenderly.

'Hey, Cas...' he soothed, the angel looking up at him slowly. 'Don't you think its a good idea then that I didn't get you any sweeties?'

Cas furrowed his brows. 'Huh?'

'Did you think I forgot about you?' Dean asked, balancing as he pulled something out of the bag at his feet.

'No...well...' Cas trailed off, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks.

Dean smiled, eyes soft. 'Here you go...I bought you this instead, seeing as you don't like sweeties.'

Castiel's eyes widened as he saw what Dean had handed him. It was a blue teddy bear, similar to his other toy, but this one just looked better. It had a little black nose and bright green eyes, its little ears all fluffy at the top.

The angel looked up at the hunter, mouth open. 'Thank you, Dean.' He stuttered, eyes filling back up with tears.

'You're welcome, buddy.' Smiled Dean, hugging the angel again, looking down at his brother who was still sat with Gabriel.

'I bet you two idjits didn't buy _me _a present, did ya?'

Dean swung around to grin at Bobby, the older hunter stood in his doorway, drying his hands after doing the washing up, a smile on his face.

'Oh ye of little faith.' Dean grinned, nodding at his brother, who pulled out another bag. 'The finest malt whisky for the finest baby-sitter.'

'Oh boys, I was only joking!' Bobby exclaimed as Sam handed him the bottle of amber liquid.

'No, we owe you one, Bobby. You didn't have to look after the kids.'

'I was glad to.' Bobby grinned at the two angels, who had now moved to sit together in Bobby's reading chair, Gabriel chomping his way through a chocolate bar whilst Cas hugged his bear close to his chest.

Bobby moved to stand next to Dean. 'How was the hunt?'

'Good, just a witch in Minnesota.' Dean shrugged, stretching his arms above his head. 'You got a shower going? I would kill for some hot water right now'

'Sure, you know where it is...you don't need to ask.'

'Thanks...' Dean took another look at Cas before striding out the room.

'He's pissed cos he got chucked down a well.' Sam informed Bobby, who furrowed his brows.

'He hurt?'

'Nah, just sore cos there was cold water in the bottom.' Sam smiled, sitting down on the now unoccupied sofa, Bobby joining him.

The youngest hunter turned to the angels.

'Who wants to go outside?'

-x-

'Gabriel, watch out of the water!'

Sam jogged down the path to catch up with eldest angel, who was fast approaching a small pond, more of a puddle, in the back of Bobby's yard.

Castiel held on tight to Bobby's hand as they made a slower walk to the pond, where Gabriel was sure he had seen fish in earlier.

'Gabe...slow down!'

'I am slowed!'

Sam grabbed hold of the angel's coat hood just before he stepped into the water, Gabriel looking up at him with wide eyes. 'See?'

Sam sighed and pulled him backwards, kneeling down. 'Just be careful, ok?'

'Yeah yeah...' Gabriel broke free of Sam's grip, running over to his brother who was watching the ripples in the water.

'Look, Cas! Fishies!'

Castiel gave his brother a look, before ignoring him, going back to watching his ripples. Gabriel watched his brother before grabbing his hand.

'Me and Cassie are gonna look behind the bush' he told Sam and Bobby, pointing to a clump of bushes on the other side of the river.

'Alright, be careful; we'll be right here.' Sam told him, sitting down on the floor, folding his long legs up beneath him.

'Yay!' Gabriel pulled Castiel around to the other side of the river, behind the bushes and knelt down. He looked around for a few moments before grinning. 'Look, I told you there were pets around here!'

'That's not a pet, Gabwiel! That's a frog!' Cas wrinkled up his nose, looking down at the slimy brown creature his brother had found.

'Frogs are pets, aren't they?'

'Nuh huh!' Cas sat down on his bottom, not looking at the frog, grabbing his ankles and hugging down to the ground.

'Sure they are... I want this one as a pet!' With that, Gabriel picked up the frog, which made an indignant noise and tried to jump away. Gabriel caught it and picked it up, bringing it up to his face before putting it in his pocket.

'See, Cas.' He said, looking at his brother. 'Now it's a pet frog!' he smiled smugly, using his hands to push himself up.

Castiel glared at his brother, standing up also, looking over to Sam and Bobby who were talking animatedly.

Gabriel marched out of the bushes, his brother following, blue eyes shining as he saw Dean coming towards him.

'What'cha got there, Gabe?' asked Dean, noticing the bulge in the angel's pocket.

'Nothing.' Gabriel told him, running into the house, not looking back. Dean sighed and looked at Cas, who shrugged.

He looked over at his brother and surrogate father.

'Dinners up!'

-x-

They had just finished Dean's homemade macaroni cheese, Sam leaning back in his chair and belching.

'That was' started the youngest Winchester. 'Surprisingly good.'

Dean bowed at the table, mopping up the rest of the sauce with some bread. 'I aim to please.' He grinned, Cas grinning to as he chewed through his last mouthful.

'Now...' Dean said, collecting all the plates. 'Bed time!'

Gabriel groaned, Cas joining in. 'But I wanted to eat more sweeties!' cried the eldest angel.

'No more sweets today, Gabe.' Dean told him, standing up. 'Come on you two; up those stairs!'

Trudging up behind the angels, the eldest Winchester followed them into the shared bedroom, sorting out the pyjamas as they took off their outside clothes. Gabriel yawned and almost fell over with one leg still inside his trousers.

'Good boy, Gabe.' Smiled Dean, handing him his trousers.

Both angels yawned and grinned as they settled into bed, both almost falling asleep instantaneously. Dean watched them for a few moments before gathering all the dirty clothes for washing.

'What the-'

Dean stumbled on the stairs, his hands encircling Gabriel's trousers. Something moved, he thought. Something just definitely moved. Gingerly, teeth gritted, his pushed his hand into the pocket.

'Oh God!' he yelled, recoiling in horror, his hand slightly wet. 'What the hell?'

He looked down as his brother ran to the foot of the stairs. 'What's wrong, Dean?'

'I don't...know' Dean peered back into the pocket, this time grabbing whatever it was that was wet inside it.

'Is that a...'

'Frog? Yeah.' Dean grimanced, looking into the room where the angels where sleeping. 'Gabriel' he muttered.

Sam choked on silent laughter.

'Glad to be back?' he asked his brother.

'Oh I sure am, Sammy' Dean grinned, looking at the frog in his hand.

'Sure am.'

**Hope you liked that!**

**Don't worry, we'll have teenage tearaways soon enough...teens can still be cute, right? ;D**

**Thanks for reading, I'll be back soon!**

**X**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

**Sorry for being MIA, I started a new job and a new course and just haven't had the time! :D**

**But, I'm back with this little chappie... in this one, the angels are twelve and sixteen, but no worries...twelve year old still love hugs, right? :D Still cuteness, but hopefully more humour too :D**

**This one is a little serious, not too much angst, you'll see what I mean when you read it : )**

**Thanks for the support so far, I'm glad you're all liking it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Please?'

'No'

'I said "please"'

'Yeah, well I said "no"'

Gabriel huffed and slung his legs over the sides of his chair in the motel kitchen. 'You are so unfair.'

'Yeah well, I'd rather be deemed unfair by a moody teenager with no concept of how to wear trousers rather than watching you crash my car into a tree, thanks very much.' Dean smiled over at the now sixteen year old Gabriel, his hair now a dark brown, flattened to his head with what Dean presumed was hair gel.

The angel ignored the hunter, putting his headphones in and closing his eyes. Dean sighed, looking back into the open door of the nearest bedroom, where Castiel was still asleep.

The black haired angel, just twelve years old, was gripping his pillow in his arms, in the throes of another nightmare. Dean ran a hand through his hair. He had no idea where Cas was getting the dreams from; they had tried to shield the two angels from all things supernatural, so as not to complicate things. They had left them both at Bobby's when they had to hunt and they never discussed cases in front of them.

'No...Raph...' Whimpered Castiel, eyes scrunching up, hair stuck to his head by a sheen of sweat. Dean looked up rapidly; this was new. Cas had never said a name before; he claimed not to remember his nightmares when he woke up.

Standing up and whacking the eldest angel on the legs with his rolled up paper, Dean moved into the darkened room. Gabriel glared at him as he passed, lowering his legs to the floor.

'Raph...don't!'

Now Dean was sure he wasn't hearing things; Cas was definitely dreaming about Raphael. Son of a bitch, thought the hunter; why couldn't Cas ever catch a break?'

Dean settling on the bed next to the angel.

'Hey, Cas...wake up, dude.'

Dean shook Castiel's shoulder, trying to rouse him. It had no effect.

'Raphael, please!'Cas sounded desperate now, arms wrapped around his pillow in a death grip, face deathly pale.

'Cas...' Dean picked him bodily up now, cradling the gangly angel to his chest 'Wake up...'

'Give him here'

Dean's head snapped up in shock as Gabriel strode into the dark room, eyes wide and soft.

'Why?'

Gabriel glared at him with anger in his eyes. And something else, Dean noticed. Hurt?

'Just give him here.' Gabriel opened his arms and Dean moved away, watching as the eldest angel held his little brother in his arms, looking down with worry tingeing his cheeks in a rosy hue.

The teenage angel had never been full on hateful to his brother, but he had never exactly been nurturing towards him either; Dean figured it was because of the age difference.

'Castiel, wake up.' Gabriel looked down at his brother, ignoring Dean, brown eyes wide. He stroked his brothers hair gently, shaking him in his arms.

Cas shook his head, pale face shining in the darkness. 'Gabe, tell him to leave me alone!'

'I will, Cas, I promise but you gotta wake up!' Gabriel shook him again. 'Wake up and I'll tell him.'

Castiel whimpered again and let out a cry, turning his head to bury his head in his brother's chest, fingers gripping the red material of Gabriel's too-tight shirt.

Dean watched the scene with baited breath. Sure, Cas had had a few nightmares in the past, but nothing this bad; he normally woke himself up with a sudden jolt.

Gabriel hugged his brother closer, pressing a dry kiss to his head, jiggling him up and down on his knees, trying everything to wake him up.

'Cas, come on, wake up!'

'Gabe said don't!' cried Cas, shouting at his tormenter. 'Gabriel!'

With a final yell Castiel's eyes flew open, too bright and too blue. Dean leapt forwards to take him, but Cas turned away, eyes filling with tears as he pushed further into his brothers chest, the eldest angel shushing him gently.

'Hey, its okay, its okay, I promise, shhh, it's okay.' Gabriel spoke in a hushed voice, arms circling his brother, stroking his back soothingly. 'He can't hurt you here, I won't let him.'

Castiel sniffed and didn't say anything, face buried in his brother's shoulder.

Suddenly, Dean felt uncomfortable, as though he was intruding. He had no idea what Raphael had ever done to Cas, what the angel was going through or how he could help. But he knew Gabriel could help. And that was good enough for him.

He slowly made his way to the door, looking back once more to check on the two angelic siblings. Gabriel looked up nodded his thanks, Dean returning it, smiling grimly as he walked out.

And straight into his own brother.

'Ow.' Deadpanned Sam, looking down at his foot, which Dean had just trodden on. He noticed the look on his big brother's face. 'What's up? Is it Cas?'

'He had a nightmare.' Dean told him, sighing as he sat back down. 'Gabriel's with him right now.'

'Huh.' Sam sat down opposite Dean. 'Is he okay?'

'Well, he's awake. He cried something about Raphael.' Dean ran a hand through his hair, Sam sensing he was getting angry. 'If that son of a bitch some anywhere near, I swear I'll rip his wings off and stuff 'em down his throat.'

Sam winced and looked back into the bedroom, where Gabriel was still cradling his brother. The eldest angel was saying something, Castiel nodding in answer.

'He's a good kid.'

'Who, Cas?'

'Gabriel. He acts like he doesn't care, but he's a soft as mud really.'

Sam nodded, looking back at his brother. 'Yeah, but then we used to, didn't we? All teens do.'

'Did I? I don't remember being soft and caring when I was sixteen; I'd been killing demons for four years.' Dean laughed humourlessly.

Sam nodded his agreement.

Dean stood up when Gabriel, unheard of by the hunters, walked back into the kitchen.

'He's gone back to sleep.' He informed them, sitting back down with a sigh, pushing hair out of his eyes. 'It's just Raphael wasn't exactly big brother material; more like do as you're told and you won't get a beating kind of material.'

Dean shook his head. 'Poor guy.'

'Cas got the brunt of it.' mused Gabriel. 'Maybe that's why he's getting the dreams. Remembering.'

'What do you remember?' Sam asked.

Gabriel stared off into the distance. 'Nothing much. Well, I remember heaven, but that's it. No one in it, just the place.'

Dean was just about to open his mouth to say something when Gabriel spoke.

'I'm gonna sit with him, just in case.'

Dean nodded instead, watching the eldest angel walk back to be with his brother, laying next to him. As if on instinct, Dean saw Cas curl up next to him, head on Gabriel's chest.

The two Winchester brother's smiled at the scene, Gabriel putting his headphones back in and closing his eyes.

They were both glad that Castiel had someone to turn to when he needed him.

That was what brothers were for.

**Just a short one, didn't want to make it too serious, just wanted to show a caring side of Gabriel for once :D**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review! : )**

**Back soon...**

**X**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

**Sorry for the wait! This is a seasonal one for you all! : )**

**Hope you enjoy, please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Come on, Sammy! Cas and Gabe wanna get going!'

Dean was bouncing on the balls of his feet, a grin plastered all across his face, clutching an empty paper bag in his hands. Dressed in full vampire dress, the old fashioned type with the high colour and black cape, coupled with a jet black tuxedo and slicked back hair, Dean's green eyes were shining.

'Why do we have to do this?'

Gabriel stood with his arms crossed next to his brother, who was looking just as excited as Dean. The oldest angel was dressed as a psychotic doctor, complete with green scrubs and bloody rubber gloves. He had just gone into the dress-up store and picked the first costume he saw.

'Cos its Halloween and its fun!'

'Yay for Halloween!' cried Castiel, the eleven year old grinning, blue eye shining. Gabriel had taken the honour of dressing him, his artistic side shining through. He had thrown all his energy into looking a little more deeper for a wizards cloak and wand, found a yellow and red scarf and had run out an hour earlier to buy a red felt-tip pen.

Now, Harry Potter was stood in front of them, in miniature form. With his black hair and admittedly wrong coloured eyes, Castiel did make a convincing boy-wizard.

'Cas, keep your glassed on!' hissed Gabriel, hooking them back out of his brothers hand and putting them back on his face.

'I don't like them!' Castiel frowned, the too-big frames slipping down his nose.

'Do you want to be Harry Potter or not?'

Cas stuck out his tongue and then turned to smile cheekily at Dean, who grinned, showing his pointy vampire teeth.

'Your teeth look icky!' laughed Castiel, jumping up and down.

Dean smiled wider and bent down, grabbing a squealing angel and pretending to bite his neck, Castiel pushing away, screaming with laughter.

'Ha ha!' cried Dean in a Transylvanian accent. 'You are now a vampire like me!'

'Noo!' giggled Cas, sitting on the floor in defiance.

Dean grinned and ruffled his hair before turning to Gabriel.

'Don't even think about it!' warned the eldest angel, a wry grin on his face. Dean nodded and backed off, showing his teeth at the angel, who rolled his eyes, a grin on his face.

'Sammy!' Dean shouted for his brother, who was bad as a woman when it came to getting ready for a night out. 'Come on, man!'

'Okay, okay!' came the reply and the door handle turned.

Castiel's eyes widened as he crept to hide timidly behind Dean, who grinned at his brother as he walked into the room.

'Wow, Sammy!' he smiled, taking in the sight.

Sam Winchester was clad in a long, brown hairy coat, somehow all the way down to his feet, which were covered in furry slippers with an insulated bottom. On his hands were thick brown, hairy gloves with long fake nails and he wore a long dark hat which covered his ears.

'This itches.' The youngest Winchester deadpanned. Dean chuckled.

'Go on, Sammy, do it!'

Sam sighed and took a deep breath. 'Awoooo!' he gave his best werewolf howl.

Gabriel cracked a grin and he clapped as Sam looked sheepishly around, face tinged red with the effort of the deep howl. Castiel was watching him open mouthed.

The youngest angel tilted his head from side to side, eyes narrowed. 'Are you my Sam?' he asked timidly, taking in the dark clothing and fur that had turned Sam into a werewolf.

Sam's heart melted and he smiled softly as he bent down in front of Castiel. 'It's me, buddy. It's just a costume.'

Cas touched Sam's glove covered hand, testing the feel of it. Then he took a good look at Sam's face. 'It is you Sammy!' he yelled, launching himself into Sam's arms.

Dean grinned and looked at the clock.

'Come on, guys!' he gathered his troops.

'It's Trick or Treat time!'

-x-

'Oooh, somebody call Voldemort, Harry Potter is here!' a happy smiley lady gathered coloured sweeties into her hand from the cauldron next to her door and pushed them into Castiel's candy bag.

'I'm not Harry Potter' Castiel told her seriously. 'My name is Castiel.'

'Oh, that's just what Harry Potter would say.' The lady beamed at Dean and touched her nose, winking at Gabriel, who yawned.

'And you must be an evil doctor, huh?' she asked Gabriel, tipping candy into his bag.

'Something like that.' Muttered Gabriel, studying his newly acquired candy with hungry eyes. He remembered to look up and nod thankfully, before looking back down the road to the next house.

'More candy!' yelled Castiel, his breath coming out in white wisps in the cold, dark air.

'Come on, Cas' said Dean, steering him away by his magic wand which was clutched in his hand. 'Next house.'

'Yay!'

Castiel practically tumbled down the steps in his haste to get the next house, a dark and foreboding mansion type house with a huge front garden.

'Wow' whispered Cas, catching hold of Dean's hand, the eldest Winchester turning to grin childishly at his own brother.

The front garden was eerily silent, with plastic gravestones sticking out of the ground, covered in fake spiders and webs. There was a gruesome looking scarecrow hanging from a tree, which Dean admittedly gave a second glance too and a macabre blood trail leading up the garden path.

'I guess this is this guys favourite holiday.' Shrugged Sam, looking at Gabriel, who for once was looking interested.

'It's quite cool actually.' Gabriel told him, boldly stepping forwards one step up the path.

Castiel watched as his brother walked up the path, then pulled on Dean's hand and made him follow him.

The atmosphere was tangible as the foursome walked up the path, tripping over fake rats littering the ground, getting their faces caught in low flying cobwebs.

They reached the oak front door and Cas turned expectantly at Gabriel.

'You knock.'

Gabriel glared at him. 'You knock it!'

'Nooo!' cried Castiel, gripping Dean's cape. 'You knock it!'

They both stopped at a rattling voice filled the air.

'Who dares approach my domain?' the voice boomed. Gabriel turned a full 360, eyes wide. Even Dean, momentarily forgetting he was a worldy wise demon hunter how had faced down the devil himself, looked around in alarm.

'Well?' the voice boomed.

Castiel took a deep breath. 'Candy!'

Dean grinned, looking down at the brave little angel.

'Candy?' the voice broke through again. 'You want candy?'

'Yeah!' yelled Cas, grinning at Gabriel, who was wide eyed.

'Leave now and no one gets hurt!' boomed the voice, though Dean could detect a chuckle in the mans voice.

'We want candy!'

'All right...you asked for it!'

Castiel kept quiet and squeezed Dean's hand harder, almost cutting off the blood circulation. Then, all of a sudden, it was if it was raining sweets, seemingly hundreds of them falling from the sky and hitting them on the head.

'Yay candy!' yelled Cas, grabbing them out the air and picking them off the ground.

'Now go!' boomed the voice, Gabriel chucking as he gathered as much as he could. Sam also grabbed some from the ground, winking at Cas before emitting a loud howl at the door before turning tail and running down the path, picking up Castiel and swinging him over his shoulder, laughing.

'Mwa ha ha!' laughed Dean, baring his fangs. Gabriel rolled his eyes again, grinning this time. They walked up the path, catching up with Sam and Cas, who were still laughing.

'Okay, guys.' Smiled Sam, looking at his watch. 'Hot chocolate time, then bed!'

'Mmm hot chocolate!' smiled Cas, running off down the road in the direction of the motel they were staying in.

Opening the door, Dean laughed as they all piled in. Sam concentrated on making the hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles. Gabriel yawned, pulling his iPod speakers out and settling on the sofa whilst Castiel dove straight into his lukewarm hot chocolate, coming back with a cream moustache, making Dean laugh.

'You had a good day?' he asked the sleepy angel.

'Yep' yawned Castiel, blue eyes and lightening bold scar shining.

'A very good day!'

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**I'll be back soon, I promise! : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**X**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi!**

**Just a shortish one here, and going slightly back in time...Cas is 6 whilst Gabriel is 10 : ) Maybe more actual baby-ness later :D**

**Oh, and thanks a lot for reading so far and reviewing, again, it means an awful lot to me!**

**Requests are still taken : )**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Six year old Castiel sat on the sofa, arms and legs both crossed and a frown on his face. It was half past nine in the morning and he was bored. Gabriel was sat on the floor eating chocolate before his breakfast watching cartoons.

He had no interest in eating chocolate before his breakfast and he certainly didn't want to watch any bad cartoons. Sam had gone out earlier after a call from Uncle Bobby and Dean was just sitting around, moping. Cas guessed he was going through some sort of withdrawal but he didn't really know what that meant.

'Gabe...' he whined, sticking out his foot and kicking his brother lightly in the back.

'Huh?' Gabriel turned his head, so now he resembled an overstuffed owl. Castiel chuckled; Gabriel had a thick rim of chocolate around his mouth and he could tell where his brother had tucked his hair around his ears; big chocolate smudges were criss-crossed around his face.

'Lets do something?'

'I'm watching this!' Gabriel moaned, turning back.

Castiel pouted and kicked him again. 'Please?' he tried the polite approach this time.

'No..go find Dean or something'

'Jeez' Sighed Cas, the foreign word not quite sitting right on his tongue. He draped his legs over the side of the sofa and clambered off, landing lightly on the floor. He blinked his bright blue eyes a couple of times, thinking of where Dean could've got to. Picking a route, he softly walked towards Dean's bedroom, looking back at his brother, who hadn't moved a muscle.

He made his way to the big stained-red-coloured door and paused. He stood there for a few moments, just thinking of what to do next. What if Dean was busy? What if Dean didn't want to play with him? An unsettling feeling started to grow in his tummy. If Gabriel didn't want to play with him, why would Dean?

Blinking back tears he bravely raised his hand and knocked on the door, swallowing hard. He only had to wait a few seconds before Dean answered.

'Hey, buddy' Dean frowned down at Castiel, who shrunk back. Dean didn't want to play with him.

'Whatcha' knocking for, Cas? You know you don't have to knock.' The hunter bent down in front of the angel.

'Gabe doesn't want to play with me.' Cas told him, fingering Dean' collar, stretching the taunt fabric.

'Huh?' Dean pulled his little angel into a hug, Cas melting into it. 'That's cos Gabriel's a meanie'

Castiel giggled.

'I heard that!' yelled the ten year old from the other room.

'How about we play after breakfast?' Dean offered holding out his hand. Cas nodded and clasped his hunters' hand, smiling up at him.

When they reached the small kitchenette Dean sat Castiel on the countertop and looked around.

'What should we have, Cas?' He asked, checking in the fridge. The angel shrugged. He was sat on a brown granite table top which didn't match with the baby-blue cupboards and the off-white fridge.

'Well, we've got eggs, bacon, cheese and bread...' Dean mused, looking through the fridge and cupboard.

Cas sighed, kicking his legs. 'Sammy taught me a song yesterday' he told Dean, who hummed in the response. 'It was the head-shoulders-knees and toes song!'

'Wow, that sounds good. We used to sing that one all the time.' Dean smiled, remembering a rare fond memory of his childhood.

'Hey...' Suddenly, a thought came to the hunter, inspired.

'I got a new song for ya...a song about breakfast!'

'Breakfast?' Castiel frowned in confusion. 'A breakfast song?'

'Uhhuh.' Dean hummed the tune again and looked around the kitchen. 'How about...about...um.' He looked around again before opening the fridge again. 'Egg...bacon...cheese and.' He thought for a moment. 'Toast?'

Castiel sang. 'Eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast...eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast and...'

Dean hummed the next bit. 'Ummm... onions and...'

Castiel giggled, closing his mouth and snorting and Dean threw him a look of concentration. 'Onions and...radishes!' Dean cried, remembering the evil little red-stainy things from the shops.

Cas sang the next bit. 'Onions and radishes and...'

Dean looked in the tin cupboards this time. 'Onions and radishes and... peas and corns?' he tried it out in his head.

'Yeah yeah!' screamed Castiel practically jumping up and down on the table-top. 'Onions and radishes and peas and corn! Eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast!'

Dean laughed, right from the belly, making tears form in his eyes. Seeing Castiel so happy was great.

'See? We'll be writing best-selling songs by the end of the week' he told the angel, who grinned toothily at him.

'What are you two doing? Is it breakfast time?'

Dean and Castiel turned to see Gabriel flounce through the door, face now wiped clean of chocolate.

'Gabriel, Gabriel! We made a new song!' Cas ran forwards and grabbed his brothers hand. 'You know the head, shoulders, knees and toes song?'

'The one Sam taught us?'

'Yep! Well, Dean's made a better one!'

'Right...'

'Listen!' Castiel cleared his throat and grinned at Dean. 'Eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast! Eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast and onions and radishes and peas and corn! Eggs, bacon, cheese and toast, cheese and toast!' he finished, out of breath.

Gabriel giggled. 'I like that one!' he cried, grinning up at Dean, who smiled at him. Gabriel turned to the hunter.

'Did you do that one?'

'Cas helped.' Dean told him. Gabriel looked at his brother.

'That was amazing, Cassie!'

Castiel blushed and smiled at his brother, who grabbed his hand.

'Lets go play!'

Castiel laughed as Gabriel pulled him out the room towards the living room.

Dean, bemused, watched them go.

'What about breakfast?'

**Aw, poor Dean!**

**So, I made up that song, I work with children at a pre-school/nursery, and made up a couple of songs :D Hope it made you laugh!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Back soon!**

**X**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**Sorry this is late, been a bit busy : ) I passed my driving test and got a new job since my last update, which has been great!**

**This isn't a moan by any means, but did you guys not like the last chapter very much? Cos I only got one review and not many people read it :/ Do say if you don't like something and I'll think of something else...I write for others, after all :D**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Keep hold of your brother's hand and don't let go.'

'Okay, okay...' sighed Gabriel, grabbing Castiel's pudgy hand in his and looking up at Dean. 'Can we go now.'

'Just stay where we can see you' Dean told him, looking stern.

'Let's go on the slide!' cried Castiel, rushing forwards and nearly pulling Gabriel off his feet.

Dean chuckled as the pair made their way over to the slide, moving back to sit on the bench next to his brother.

They had come to the park on a gloriously sunny day, the two angels getting bored and restless stuck indoors all day. Having warned them about strangers and not talking to people who approached them, Sam and Dean sat and watched them interact with the other children, the nine year old Gabriel leading the five year old Castiel over to his side of the slide, helping him up onto the seat.

'It's good to see them having fun.' Mused Sam, watching as Cas shrieked with delight as he was propelled up in the air, Gabriel beaming and pushing up with his legs.

'Yep. We should take them out more often.' Dean told him, nodding to a young woman who smiled at him.

'Which ones are yours?' she asked sweetly, gesturing at the playing children, her own daughter, blond with pigtails hanging onto hir fingers.

'Um er...those two' Dean pointed and the lady looked.

'So sweet. It's good that couples like you two don't have to suffer the torment you used to, isn't it.'

Dean turned a brick-red shade. 'Yeah, it's great.'

Sam looked away, choking back laughter.

'You should be proud of those two. Which one of you is the father, if you don't mind me asking?'

'The little ones mine, the bigger one his.' Dean pointed at Sam, who turned, nodding seriously. They'd dug a hole now; they had to deal with it.

'Sweet.' Repeated the lady, smiling. She nodded and wandered off, the little one waving back at the Winchester's, Sam weakly waving back.

'And that' Sam told his brother, who still hadn't started talking. 'Is why we don't take them out very often.'

'Why does everyone think we're gay?' Dean asked, frowning. 'Can't they see the family resemblance?'

'Apparently not.' Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and grinned as Dean shrugged him off.

'Don't touch me, dude. She might expect us to make out or something.'

Sam laughed and turned away.

-x-

'Push me, Gabe! Push me!'

'Sit on then!

Gabriel grinned as Castiel launched himself at the swing, grabbing the rope with his fingers and kicking off from the ground.

The elder angel got into position behind his brother and, summoning every ounce of his strength, pushed Castiel as hard as he could, sending him soaring into the air.

'Yay!' screamed Cas, kicking his legs, black hair flying everywhere. He could almost imagine he was flying, which was great for him, sending his stomach soaring.

'Look how high you are, Cassie!' yelled Gabriel, laughing.

'I can see the trees! I'm like a birdy!'

Gabriel pushed him again, moving backwards.

And almost tripped over a girl stood behind him.

'Hiya!' chirped the girl, smiling. She was dark haired with green ribbons in her hair, wearing a pale pink dress and sandals.

'Erm, hi.' Gabriel greeted her awkwardly.

'Hey Gabe! You stopped pushing!'

The girl smiled at Castiel, 'Is he your brother?'

'Huh? Oh yeah, he's my little brother.'

'He's sweet.'

Gabriel frowned, looking at Castiel's back. He didn't think Cas was very sweet.

'Um, thanks.' He answered, moving a little way away, pushing Castiel again.

'What's your name?' asked the girl.

'Gabriel'

'Gabriel? That's a nice name! I'm Claire.'

'Hello, Claire!' screamed Cas, who had been on a backwards swing and therefore heard was Claire had said.

'What's your brother's name?'

'Castiel. He's Castiel.'

'Hey, Tilly!' The girl turned away. 'Lets play with Castiel and Gabriel!'

Another girl, red haired, wearing dungarees and glasses ran up to them.

'Hi...' ventured Gabriel, pushing Sam.

'Do you wanna come play?' asked Claire, tugging on his arm.

'No thanks. I'm pushing Cas.'

'Come and play with us...Castiel can play too!'

'I don't want to...'

'Why don't you come on the swing and Gabriel will push you too?' called Cas, kicking his legs.

'Okay' smiled the girl brightly, hopping on the swing next to Castiel, her friend standing a little to the side, before moving off to play on the slide.

Gabriel huffed as he reached to push Castiel, then Claire.

Claire laughed and kicked her own legs, Castiel laughing along with her.

Gabriel grinned, thinking this was kinda fun. And the girl came to play with him, he didn't have to go to her!

Locking this information away, he carried on pushing, grinning to himself.

-x-

'See that?'

Dean grinned, looking over to his brother. 'What?'

'What just happened?'

'What about it?'

'It's official.' Sam crossed his arms.

'What is?'

'You're rubbing off on him'

Dean laughed and watched Gabriel push the girl harder.

'That's my boy.'

**:D I hope you liked that! After 56 chapters it's getting harder to think of ideas, so requests will be very welcome! :P**

**More soon, please review!**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi!**

**Wow, working a full time job doesn't half make you tired! I'm soo sorry for the total lack of updates this past fortnight :'( On the plus side, I'm really enjoying my new job! :D**

**So, going back in time for this little chapter, as requested by RosesandThorns666...the next update will feature the request by Kirabaros **

**I hope you all enjoy this, and please please review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Castiel looked down at his feet, watching the small curling digits on the end of his pink legs, gurgling. All wrapped up in a blue baby-grow and red t-shirt, Castiel looked up at Dean, who was stood just to the left of him, heating his bottle up in the saucepan.

He yelped ingidnantly, his tiny eyebrows creasing as his stomach growled and mouth watered. He could almost taste the milk already.

'All right! I'ma comin' Dean chuckled, testing the milk on his wrist before wiping the wet bottle with a cloth. 'Hold your hell-hounds!'

Castiel giggled, kicking his little legs, making the novelty soft chair with dangling toys he was sat in shift forwards.

The elder Winchester sat next to his angel, smiling as Cas tilted his head up expectantly. 'You sure are hungry, eh?' he murmured, angling the bottle.

'Dean?'

Just four years old, Gabriel stood in his jeans, yellow t-shirt and purple socks, looking at Dean with wide eyes.

'Yep, Gabe?'

'Can I feed Cassie? He is my brother, after all.' He crossed his arms, looking down at Dean with a grin on his face, his chin stuck out.

Dean laughed inwardly. Gabriel kinda reminded Dean of himself sometimes, with the protectiveness of had of Castiel, as young as he was. Dean was just the same.

'Sure, buddy.' Dean grinned, patting the floor next to him. 'Pull up a bit of carpet.'

Gabriel practically squealed and threw himself on the floor next to his baby brother.

Castiel however, didn't seem to care who was about to feed him; all he had noticed was that his bottle had got further away from his mouth. And he didn't like it.

Letting out an almighty scream, big fat tears rolled their way down his white cheeks, his dark hair flicking in different directions as Castiel cried, kicking his little legs.

'It's ok, Cassie!' Gabriel shushed him, planting a kiss to Castiel's forehead. The elder angel wrinkled his nose and turned to Dean. 'He smells funny!'

'He smells like baby.' Dean smiled. Secretly he quite liked the smell. Something different from all the perfume he was used to smelling.

'That's cos you is a baby!' Cooed Gabriel, laughing at his brother. Castiel looked up at him and hiccupped, tears forming yet again in his eyes.

'Ok, little man; time for your bottle!'

Dean reached forwards and bundled Gabriel onto his lap, giving the eldest angel the bottle full of milk. Gabriel eyed it.

'He's not gonna drink all that!' he gasped, looking up at Dean.

'You just wait and see!' chuckled Dean. 'He's hungry.'

Gabriel shrugged, holding the bottle in his two small hands, thrusting it into Castiel's mouth. The baby angel only needed a few moments to readjust before he began to suck earnestly.

Gabriel giggled and almost dropped the bottle, earning a glare from his brother, who continued drinking. The baby angel closed his eyes and sucked with his tongue wrapped around the bottle, pulling out as much milk as he could. Gabriel looked at his brother in wonder, keeping a firm grip on the plastic bottle.

'He likes it!' Gabriel cried, bouncing up and down in Dean's lap. 'Dean! He's drinking it!'

Dean chuckled, watching as Castiel almost finish the bottle. 'Atta boy!' he told Gabriel, ruffling his hair.

This whole experience reminded him of when he used to feed Sam, often when John was passed out on the sofa after a long hunt, Sam's tiny fingers gripping his shirt as he finished the rest of the milk. Shaking his head to dispel the memories, Dean grinned down at Cas, who blinked lazily up at him.

'Wait for it...' grinned Dean. Sure enough, there came the tiny burp that came with every bottle.

Gabriel laughed, gently patting his brother on the head. The eldest angel leant forwards, putting his cheek to his brothers', feeling the slightly cold flesh against his warm flesh. Castiel giggled, reaching up with his chubby arms to smack Gabriel on the back of the head.

Gabriel laughed and kissed Cas on the cheek, a wet sloppy kiss. 'He likes me!' he cried, looking the epitome of happiness as Castiel gazed up at him.

'He loves you, Gabe.' Dean told him, leaning forwards to pick his angel up. Gently balancing him on his shoulder, he carefully patted him on the back, breaking all the air bubbles that came from the milk.

Castiel let out a little noise every time his back was patted 'Uh uh uh uh...' Dean grinning.

Another couple of seconds and-

Gabriel looked wide eyed at Dean, who was stopped in his tracks.

'He hasn't...'

Dean winced before carefully turning Cas around in his arms.

'Oh...he has.'

Castiel looked up at him, blue eyes wide, his milk having made a reappreance.

'Well, that's just great!' Dean held his baby at arms length, Gabriel watching the scene with a big grin on his face, brown eyes shining.

'This was my favourite shirt too!'

**Oh the rues of being a parent! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed that, I really liked writing it! **

**Please review!**

**More soon...**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi!**

**Thanks for the support so far, I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**A request here from Kirabaros...any other request is welcome! :D**

**Please leave a review!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Gabriel sat on the sofa, a pout on his face. The young angel was watching a repeat of a cartoon he had seen yesterday and he was getting bored of it. He had finished all his candy, no more chocolate in the cupboard and Castiel was asleep. So he had nothing to do.

Stretching his legs out in front of him on the brown fabric, slightly yellowing sofa, he sighed. Dean was sleeping too, having been up all night consoling Cas who had colic. It wasn't fair. He didn't even know where Sam was, if he was even in the motel!

Pressing the channel button on the remote, Gabriel flicked through news, more cartoon, a shopping channel, more news and back to the same cartoon he was watching a moment ago. Pressing the off button, he watched the screen go blank and sighed again. He was bored.

'Sammy!' he called, stretching his arms above his head. No answer.

'SAM!' he yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands.

Sam came dashing in, a dirty oily cloth in his hand from where he had been cleaning his guns. 'What? What's wrong?'

'I'm bored.' Gabe told him, pouting.

'Well, okay...but quit shouting; Dean and your brother are asleep!'

'I don't care!' Gabriel stuck out his chin. 'I'm bored.'

'Well, find something to do...watch TV'

'It's boring.'

'Colour in your book.'

'It's boring.'

'Play outside?'

'That's boring too!'

'Well, Mr...' Sam grinned and strode forwards, tickling Gabriel under the chin, making the angel squeal with laughter.

'I'm gonna get you!' yelled Gabriel, jumping forwards and landing on Sam's back.

'Oh no you're not!' cried Sam, grabbing him around the middle and pulling him around, so now he was hanging upside down in the air.

'Hey, let me go!' yelled Gabriel, growling, baring his teeth. 'I'll eat you!'

'You little monster!' laughed Sam, swinging the angel into the air and pushing him onto his shoulder, moving his head so he could pretend to bite the angel in the leg.

'Aaah!' screamed Gabriel, kicking his legs. 'You'll pay for that!' he yelled, laughing and he punched Sam in the back.

'Aaahr!' yelled Sam, sounding more like a demented pirate than a scary monster. He could remember Dean doing something like this when he was younger, when Dad wasn't there. Of course, Dean wasn't that much taller than him, but they had had fun play fights as kids. It was a happy memory.

'Aaaah!' yelled Gabriel, whacking Sam again, laughing, tears running down his face.

Sam moved him again so he was hanging half way down his back, the hunter just hanging onto his ankles. 'What'cha going to do now, bucko?' he grinned, bouncing Gabriel up and down.

Gabe giggled, kicking his legs, smacking Sam behind the knees. The hunter laughed and pulled him back up, blowing raspberries on the angels showing stomach.

'Heeey!' whined Gabriel, as Sam put him back down.

'What?' Sam eyed him, a big grin on his face.

'Aaaah! Gabriel launched himself at Sam, landing on his chest, wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Sam yelped in surprise and tumbled backwards, losing his balance completely. Holding tightly onto Gabriel to stop the angel getting hurt, the hunter landed on his back with a thump, Gabriel on top.

They both stopped, the air still.

Then Gabriel giggled. Sam laughed.

They both turned their heads when they heard footfall.

'What the hell are you guys doing?'

Dean stood in the doorway, bed-headed hair sticking up all over the place and pillow marks on his face. Sam forced his face into a serious expression.

'He did it.' the hunter pointed at the angel, who looked outraged.

'Did not!'

'Did too!'

'Did not!'

'Enough! Me and Cas are tryin' to sleep, okay? A few more hours then Cas'l be done.'

'Right...sorry Dean.' Sam told him, faux morose.

Dean nodded, yawning and stretching, making his way back to his bedroom.

Sam turned back to Gabriel, eying him evilly.

'Ready for round two?'

**A bit short, but funny none-the-less? ;P**

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment!**

**Back soon...**

**xxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wow. I have not updated this in ages...since last year, I think. I completely lost my muse for this, so I can only apologise. One more chapter after this : )**

**Thank you for your continued support, I have been keeping up and replying to the reviews I have got :D**

**Hope you enjoy, please leave a review!**

'Aaaaaaahhhh!'

Dean closed his eyes as Castiel flew across the room, launching himself at his brother. The eight year old missed, hitting the thankfully soft couch and bouncing hard onto the floor.

'I nearly had you that time, Gabriel!' he cried, blue eyes shining.

The older brother in question, twelve year old Gabriel, sucked nonchalantly on the lollipop in his mouth, brown eyes narrowed, a smirk playing across his face. 'Too slow, little bro!' he laughed.

Castiel glared at his brother before closing his eyes, screwing up his features and concentrating hard, trying to copy Gabriel.

Without warning, Dean yelped and just managed to stop scalding coffee spilling all over the younger angel as Castiel appeared in his lap, a huge grin on his face.

'Did you see that, Dean?!' he yelled, 'Did you see it?'

'I sure did, Cas' Dean forced a tight-lipped smile, setting the angel back onto his feet. 'Try for a better landing next time, huh?'

Dean shook his head and Castiel took off after his brother again, running a hand through his hair. How he wasn't bald yet still mystified him. Setting his coffee down onto the table, the chipped lurid green mug clashed with the yellow peeling plastic table cloth.

The torrential ran outside had put a stopper to any outside play activities, so the angels and hunters were forced to occupy themselves indoors. And it was driving Dean mad.

Stuck in a tiny, skeevy, mould infested motel for three days was not his idea of a good time, but with the roads flooded, they had little choice.

Picking up a discarded newspaper, Dean was about to check on the baseball news when a huge smash, a scream and the sound of his brother swearing reached his ears.

'What the-?'

The older Winchester raced into the kitchen and stopped short at the sight which assaulted his eyes.

Gabriel was stood by the door, sucking on his lollipop with wide, shocked eyes; Castiel was sprawled on his front of the floor, hands over his head, covered in milk, and Sam was stood over the sink, cold tap on, washing his own blood down the drain.

'What the hell happened, Sam?'

'I was putting milk in my coffee when these two-' Sam sucked in a breathe and let it go through his teeth, closing his eyes. '_lovely angels' _he continued sarcastically, 'decided to have a high speed relay race through the kitchen'

'And your hand?'

'Well, I guess I was stupid enough to pour milk into a glass jug, wasn't I? Gabriel ran into my back, Cas into my knees and it just went everywhere. It smashed against the side, glass everywhere and I just managed to stop it hitting Cas on the head.'

Castiel whimpered and didn't move.

Dean took his brothers hand and had a look. 'Looks like you're gonna live, Princess.' He grinned, before kneeling down and bodily picking Castiel up.

'What have you got to say to Sam?'

'Sorry, Sammy' mumbled Cas. Sam hid a grin and nodded.

'Ok, girls, I got an idea' Dean flung Castiel around and seated him on his shoulders, Cas ducking just in time to stop his head hitting the ceiling. 'Who wants an ice cream?'

There was a wet pop as the lollipop was pulled from Gabriel's mouth, the angel walking over the window and cocking one eyebrow.

'You do know it's raining, don't you?' he asked sarcastically.

Dean's mouth opened in a huge 'O' and bounded over to the window, Cas laughing. 'Gee! Sammy get on to Homeland Security! It looks like Tsunami weather!'

Sam shook his head at his brother's stupidity and carried on bandaging his hand.

'Come on,' Dean gently cuffed Gabriel about the ears 'get your coat and lets go'

-x-

'Castiel, I swear if you do that again I'm gonna eat all your ice cream myself!'

Dean felt, rather than heard Cas giggle from his seat atop his shoulders, the younger angel reaching up, grabbing another tree branch and shaking the soaking wet leaves all over Dean's head. Rain cascaded down and trickled down Dean's back.

'Will you two just come on?' Sam held the door to the ice cream parlour open and frowned.

'You do know that if the wind changes, your face'll stay that way?' Dean told his brother and he passed him. Sam shook the bitch-face look off and grabbed Cas, pulling him backwards off of his brothers' shoulders.

The parlour was bright, spacey and had a 1960's theme, with vinyl records dangling from the ceiling on strings.

'Welcome to Ice Cream Heaven, come and have a seat and check out our menu!' A cheery voice belonging to a cheery man guided them over to a vacant table and the foursome sat down.

'Dude...' Dean trailed off as he took in the sheer amount and variation of the ice cream on offer. There were literally hundreds of options. Sam smiled at his brothers eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'I will have-' Gabriel started, looking down at the menu with a look on his face like all his Christmases had come at once. 'Apple pie, hot chocolate, custard cream, French vanilla, raspberry ripple, chocolate fondant and coconut, please.'

Dean watched him with an open mouth. 'You will not' he told the angel, earning an eye roll and a glare.

'Can I have banana please, Dean?' piped up Castiel politely. 'In a bowl, not a cone.'

'Sure' grinned Dean. He turned back to Gabriel. 'You can have three flavours, that's it.'

Gabriel huffed and went back to the menu. 'Chocolate fondant, raspberry and strawberry.'

Sam gave him a look and a raised eyebrow. Gabriel huffed again.

'Please' he finished.

Sam signalled for the waiter, who bounded along to their table with a huge fake smile plastered on his face, in his multi coloured uniform.

'What can I get for you guys?' he asked, all white smiles. Castiel giggled.

'Can I have three scoops of apple pie, two vanilla in a bowl, chocolate fondant, raspberry and strawberry and...'

'Mint chocolate chip' Sam finished their order and leaned backwards in his seat.

Castiel shimmied up the bench he and Dean were sharing opposite Sam and Gabriel and put his head on Dean's shoulder.

'What's up, kiddo?' asked Dean, putting an arm around the angel.

'Nothing' mumbled Cas, smiling. 'I like the rain.'

Dean huffed at the randomness the eight year old was coming out with, smiling.

It didn't take long for the ice cream to come out.

'Wow!' cried Cas, reaching for his bowl. Along with ice cream came a huge array of sprinkles and cream, ranging from chocolate to strawberry to pistachio.

Cas immediately went for the rainbow sprinkles, grabbing the round glass jar with holes in the top. With a massive grin on his face, he shook the jar as hard as he could over his ice cream.

'Cas-'

Dean was too late. The lid of the jaw flew off, landing in Gabriel's bowl, throwing ice cream into the older angels face. Castiel's ice cream was covered, the yellow banana cream coated in rainbow coloured sprinkles.

Dean however, along with Sam, was doubled up in laughter looking at the younger angels face. Where there was still some moisture from the rain outside, the sprinkles had stuck to his face in clumps, dangling from his wet black hair and in his eyebrows.

'Oh hang on!' Sam choked, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. 'I gotta get a picture of this!'

As the younger Winchester snapped away, Dean grabbed a napkin and started to wipe the sprinkles off Cas's face.

Cas licked his lips, pushing out his tongue as far as it would go to catch as many sprinkles as he could.

'Yummy!' he cried, grabbing his spoon and digging into his ice cream.

Gabriel mixed up his own ice cream, now spattered with sprinkles, tipping the bowl up and sucking up the liquid as the ice cream melted. 'Mmmm'

Dean ate his before it melted, though by the end he decided he liked actual apple pie better than the ice cream variety. Sam ate his happily, licking it off his hand as it dripped down his spoon.

Dean craned his neck to look outside, noting it was still raining. He sighed.

Sam stood up to pay the bill, Castiel still tipping his bowl up to suck at the remnants.

'You like that?' asked Dean, tipping the last dregs of his own ice cream into Castiel's bowl, the angel happily licking at it.

The look on Sam's face made Dean think he'd seen a demon. As the younger Winchester approached, Dean actually reached for the gun he'd tucked into the back of his pants.

'Dude, we are so not coming back here.' Hissed Sam as they walked out. 'This place is waaay over our pay-grade.'

Dean barked a laugh, ruffling his brothers hair. As the rain started again, Dean looked at the two angels.

'Race you back to the motel'

Gabriel and Castiel raced off, Dean giving them five seconds before following.

Sam followed leisurely behind. The younger Winchester certainly knew one thing for sure.

One of 'em was going to puke.

**I hope you liked that, I did enjoy writing it : )**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a comment!**

**Back soon...**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
